


Orgullo y prejuicios.

by JiAh_M17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, au!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: JongDae. y JongIn no se conocían, pero no eso no les importó, el alcohol en sus cuerpos no les permitió pensar en las consecuencias.Una noche fue suficiente para unir sus caminos toda una vida.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo Uno: Encuentros – Primera Parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados
> 
> •EXO  
> • Universo Alternativo/Romance/Comedia.  
> • Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love/M–preg.  
> • Personajes:Kai (Jongin), Chen (Jongdae), Suho (Joonmyeon), Lay (Yixing), Chanyeol y Baekhyun  
> •Estado: En proceso.  
> •Extensión:Sin definir.

_Ninguno estaba pensando cuándo comenzaron a besarse sin inhibiciones, sin conocerse, a causa del licor. Dejando que el momento y la lujuria los controlaran; las caricias aumentaron, las traviesas manos recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno, deslizando sus dedos sobre la piel del contrario, aventurándose bajo la ropa que se había vuelto un estorbo, al igual que la suya._

_Bajo la oscura noche en esa habitación que no les pertenecía; un beso sello el destino de ambos, sus cuerpos fundidos en el calor del momento. Sus gemidos y gruñidos llenaron la habitación, abrumados por la pasión. Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, en un acto instintivo e íntimo, consumado esa noche, mientras las personas reunidas en la planta baja de esa vivienda ignoraban lo sucedido._

Esa misma noche, un par de horas antes Jongdae, había ido a esa casa a celebrar con su primo la compra de la misma. Sehun, su primo lo invitó a ese lugar, lo presentó con sus amigos, lo presentó con aquella otra persona con quien se involucró más tarde.

Jongdae tenía planeado solo beber un poco y nada más. En principio siguió esa idea, habló con algunas personas y luego desechó su plan inicial, se dejó llevar e ingerir más allá de lo que acostumbraba; Sehun al verle en ese estado lo apartó del resto de los invitados y lo llevó a su habitación, para que Jongdae descansara. Sin imaginar lo que sucedería después que dejará a Jongdae recostado en la cama.

Jongin, un amigo de Sehun, se encontraba en condiciones similares a las de Jongdae. Entrando en la primera habitación en la que pudo acceder, se hallaba a oscuras y a tropezones camino hasta la cama que apenas veía, _donde mantuvo relaciones sexuales con Jongdae._

La mañana siguiente llegó muy rápido, Jongin abrió sus ojos lentamente, desorientado, con la sequedad en su boca y el dolor de cabeza como prueba de su resaca. Parpadeo un par de veces, observó a su alrededor la ropa tirada por todos lados, y claramente estaba desnudo. Miró a un lado de la cama y finalmente se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

Otra persona en las mismas condiciones, con su cuerpo apenas cubierto por las sabanas. Jongin, se alarmó a pesar de no recordar nada, sin embargo, las ropas esparcidas por la habitación, ambos desnudos, le señalaban lo que había sucedido en esa habitación. La persona a su costado se removió sobre la cama revelando su rostro ante Jongin.

Jongdae apenas se sentó sobre la cama y observó el panorama sin enfocar el rostro de Jongin.

—¡Rayos!

—Tu cuerpo es... más pequeño de lo que debería ser... —Murmuró Jongin.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza, Jongin dejó su malestar a un lado y empezó a soltar toda clase se insultos y palabras obscenas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza en ese momento, todos dirigidos a Jongdae.

Jongin se vistió y salió de la habitación, estaba molesto por lo sucedido y lo que no recordaba le hizo hervir la sangre.

—Pues no eres la gran cosa, ¡idiota! —Respondió Jongdae enojado.

Paso sus manos entre su cabello, ahora sí que la había hecho en grande. Se había acostado con un desconocido en casa de su primo y por si fuera poco, apenas tenía recuerdos de lo sucedido. Repitiendo los pasos de Jongin, tomo su prendas del piso, cubrió su cuerpo y silenciosamente se fue de la casa de Sehun sin ser visto.

Ya en su departamento, tomo un largo baño y se fue a dormir. Cuando despertó esa tarde, la realidad cayó sobre él como un baldé de agua fría y ahora se sumaban más cosas a su lista de preocupaciones. Jongdae no tenía la certeza de si Jongin había usado un preservativo, estaba tan borracho la noche anterior que no podía recordar mucho de lo que paso. Y eso le asustó, no conocía a Jongin, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto en la fiesta la noche anterior o que Sehun se lo presentara y eso para Jongdae no era nada favorable.

Jongin podría estar infectado y haberlo contagiado. Asustado ante esa posibilidad, lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a su hermano mayor y contarle lo sucedido en cuanto este llego a su vivienda.

—Déjame ver si entendí, ¿te acostaste con un desconocido en casa de Sehun? ¿El tipo es un patán que insulta más que nuestro padre cuando se molesta en serio y estabas tan borracho que recuerdas poco de los que paso? ¿O si le pediste usar un condón? 

—Sí, esa es la versión resumida —Jongdae pasó su mano pos su cabello—. Tengo miedo Joon.

—Cálmate si, iremos con el doctor Jung que él te diga como debes proceder en esta situación, te harás los exámenes necesarios y veremos cómo proseguir según sean los resultados; ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Jongdae se quitó un peso de encima al dar todos sus resultados negativos ante alguna enfermedad, quedándose tranquilo y dejando ese incidente en el pasado. Tiempo después, del encuentro con Jongin, Jongdae comenzó a sentirse mal, los mareos y las náuseas, se volvieron sus compañeros. Joonmyeon había notado su malestar, al igual que Yìxīng, la actual pareja de Joonmyeon, quien estaba enterado de los acontecimientos. 

Joonmyeon ante la situación habló con Jongdae, exponiendo sus dudas, palabras que le hicieron pensar, él no había tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad, y quiso negarse a obtener una respuesta en un principio, por miedo a que su hermano estuviese en lo cierto. No obstante, unos días más tarde, allí estaba en el baño de la oficina, negándose a aceptar el resultado positivo de las dos pruebas de la farmacia. Las sospechas de su hermano eran ciertas; tiró las pruebas a la basura, y se regresó a la oficina. Joonmyeon lo espera dentro de la misma.

—¿Y bien?

Jongdae, no pudo controlar las lágrimas al ver a su hermano, Joonmyeon le dio un abrazo en cuanto lo vio.

—Voy a apoyarte, sin importar lo que decidas, si deseas tenerlo o interrumpir tu embarazo es tu decisión, ¿de acuerdo?

Jongdae limpió sus lágrimas del rostro, ya un poco más calmado.

—Lo voy a tener, no me importa que paso esa noche. Cuando hablamos la vez pasada, no pude dormir pensado en este escenario. Sé que solo tengo veintitrés años, pero recuerda que estaba pensando en la inseminación artificial de todas formas, sabes muy bien lo que pienso del matrimonio y las relaciones.

—Dae, sé que puede sonar fuera de lugar, y teniendo en cuenta como se dieron las cosas, pero… ¿le informaras a ese sujeto sobre el bebé? —Preguntó Joonmyeon.

—No, él me rechazo por lo que soy, y si mi hijo es igual que yo, no lo expondré al odio de ese bastardo, no lo merece, y le estoy haciendo un favor al no hacerlo.

—Te apoyaré en todo, lo sabes, aunque no creo que eso sea lo correcto —expuso Joonmyeon—. Deseo darle una paliza a ese bastardo, sin embargo, he de admitir que al menos tiene derecho a saber que sus acciones tuvieron consecuencias.

—Lo sé, pero deseo decirle a ese bastardo la verdad, tanto como deseo que mis padres se enteren. Papá se molestara conmigo.

—Déjalo, siempre tiene algo con que enojarse. Que lo hagas abuelo antes que yo, solo será otra cosa más a su lista.

—No me ayudas mucho, Joon —una carcajada acompañó sus palabras.

(…)

Jongin llegó a su departamento lleno de ira, por su propia imprudencia, por la estupidez que cometió y por haber cruzado caminos con Jongdae, quien ya en su casa, había recordado que era el primo se Sehun y esperaba no tener que encontrarse de nuevo con _esa_ persona, de quien apenas recordaba el nombre.

Tomó un baño larguísimo, deseando que el agua se llevara sus problemas, y haciéndose una promesa, «no volver a beber licor de esa manera desmedida».

Los días se volvieron semanas, y aun cuando, Jongin quería olvidarse de lo sucedido, su mente le estaba jugando en contra, cada noche en las últimas semana había tenido el mismo sueño, que lo implicaba a él y a Jongdae en un situación similar, casi idéntica a la que protagonizaron en casa de Sehun.

Y sus mañanas no eran precisamente placenteras, o eso quería obligarse a creer, lo cierto era que muy en el fondo, le había gustado su encuentro imprevisto con Jongdae. Aunque Jongin no lo admitiese.

—¿Amigo que demonios te pasa?

—Metí la pata, es algo que me molesta y mucho. —Jongin respondió irritado.

—Cuenta, desahógate conmigo.

Sabiendo que era familiar de Sehun simplemente no podría contarle todo con lujo de detalles, de modo que modificó un poco su relato cambiando la fecha del hecho para que su amigo no sospechara.

Una carcajada soltó Sehun, ante la situación de Jongin.

— ¿Así qué te obsesionaste con quien dices despreciar? Qué ironía, ¿no?

—No es divertido.

—Sí que lo es, aunque no quieres admitirlo te gusto estar con esta persona, que irónicamente es un doncel.

—Deja las bromas, por favor —Jongin replicó.

—No me dirás que es una broma cuando te estés arrastrando por ese muchacho. Rogándole por una oportunidad. Porqué te deje experimentar una vez más lo que paso entre ustedes dos. —Sehun dejó aun un lado la burla, el chiste, estaba siendo serio.

—Ni muerto. Ten eso presente Sehun, ni muerto.


	2. Capítulo Dos: Encuentros –Segunda Parte.

Los meses pasaron; el embarazo de Jongdae avanzó sin muchos contratiempos. Aunque los vómitos lo acompañaron más allá del primer trimestre, cosa que provoco que su hermano y jefe, le hiciera aceptar el permiso marcado en las leyes para su estado, antes de lo que el propio Jongdae hubiese querido.

Eso sin mencionar la situación con su primo. De alguna forma, Sehun se sentía responsable, es decir él no era el padre de la criatura, él no le había puesto una pistola en la cabeza para que le abriera las piernas a Jongin eso lo había hecho Jongdae solito y sin estar bajo amenaza, sin embargo allí estaba Sehun, yendo a las citas, acompañando a las tiendas por las cosas y la ropa de su bebé, respondiendo a sus llamadas a mitad de la noche por los antojos que su embarazo ocasionaba.

—No es necesario que me acompañes, ya te lo dije, no fue culpa tuya.

—Es mi sobrina, su nacimiento está cerca. Y odio como te ven algunas personas, —soltó Sehun.

—Esas personas pueden pudrirse en el infierno. Es mi maldita vida y solo yo tengo derecho a decidir qué hacer.

La cita médica, transcurrió con normalidad, Sehun parecía el padre emocionado por la llegada de su hija. Faltando muy poco para ello realmente.

Para cuando el día tan esperado llego, Sehun, los padres de Jongdae, Joonmyeon y Yìxīng estuvieron presentes en la clínica. Un feliz momento para todos. La pequeña princesa de la familia estaba con ellos finalmente.

Dos meses más tarde, y por recomendación de su médico, Jongdae llevo a su hija a la que había nombrado Eunhee y que solo había registrado bajo su apellido. A las pruebas genéticas requeridas, aún el campo de la medicina de su época, no había descubierto el origen concreto que creo la modificación que le dio la capacidad a Jongdae y ese pequeño porcentaje de la población de concebir y llevar un embarazo.

Por mandato legal, los donceles y sus descendientes debían ser sometidos a exámenes, en los padres para señalar en una edad temprana que lo eran y para los pequeños y pequeñas, para detectar alguna modificación perjudicial para los infantes. Todas las muestras sin importar donde hubiese nacido el infante o los infantes serían enviados al centros médicos bajo el manejo del gobierno.

Jongdae llevaba a la niña, a sus citas médicas con un médico amigo de su familia. Sin embargo, en la cita de rutina que se aproximaba, habían hecho un cambio y el nuevo pediatra, sería responsable de ahora en adelante de las revisiones de Eunhee.

—Puedo llevarte al hospital.

—Pero estás ocupado, mañana tienes una importante reunión, Joonmyeon ha hablado de eso toda la semana —Jongdae se negó a aceptar la ayuda—. No te preocupes por mí, puedo arreglármelas, Eunhee solo tiene dos años no causará problemas.

—Mi princesa pronto cumplirá tres años.

—Hablas de ella como si fuese tu hija, y solo es tu sobrina —rio Jongdae—. Casi te mudas conmigo cuando Eunhee nació.

—Lo habría hecho de no ser por Joonmyeon hyung.

(…)

Jongdae tenía a Eunhee sentada en sus piernas, mientras esperaban su turno para la consulta con el nuevo médico. Jongdae era observado con poco disimulo por alguna que otra madre, si bien no era el único doncel allí, de alguna manera se volvía el centro de atención él y su pequeña.

La enfermera le llamó, indicándole que era su turno finalmente, tomó a Eunhee en brazos, y avanzó los pasos necesarios para estar frente a la puerta del consultorio. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, una extraña sensación, embargo su cuerpo y ni siquiera había girado el pomo.

Intento alejar esa sensación, giro el pomo y abrió la puerta, entro al consultorio del pediatra. El escalofrío se hizo más fuerte, dejó a su pequeña en la silla, ella sujeto su osito «Kai» entre sus pequeños brazos. El galeno abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que se llevó y Jongdae se quedó sin habla. Kim Jongin, el amigo de Sehun, el idiota que lo había insultado, —y embarazado—. El padre biológico de su pequeña Eunhee, y ahora el pediatra de la niña.

No espera verlo de nuevo luego de su último y nefasto encuentro. El silencio era abrumador, Jongdae sentía que sus pulmones eran presionados, despojados del preciado y necesario oxígeno.

—Buenos días señor... — Jongin rompió el silencio. 

—Kim Jongdae.

—Señor Kim, tome asiento por favor. Este es un chequeo de rutina, por su... _condición_ son necesarias, es probable que ya haya sido enterado de ello. —Jongdae bajó a la niña de la silla y la sentó en sus piernas, abrazándola, como si no quisiera que se la arrebataran.

—El doctor Jeon, lo hizo. Las pruebas que el hospital necesita de mí ya fueron hechas al igual que las de «mi» hija —ni siquiera sabía dónde había salido la fuerza para responderle a Jongin y tenía que mantener la aparente calma—. Creí que esa información sería proporcionada por el hospital.

—Tiene razón, de seguro hay una confusión en los registros y por eso no tengo el expediente de su hija.

La enfermera entro en el consultorio, desviando la atención por unos escasos minutos, traía consigo una carpeta. El expediente médico de Eunhee; ella se disculpó por el retraso y se retiró.

—Papi, Kai quiere un dulce. —Habló la pequeña.

—Papi le dará un dulce a Kai y a Eunhee cuando regresemos a casa ¿de acuerdo?

Jongin le pidió que llevara a la niña a la camilla y comenzó con el chequeo. En ese tiempo se mantuvo en silencio observando cada movimiento del moreno. Solo quería tomar a Eunhee y salir corriendo de allí y esconderse bajo las sabanas se su cama, como cuando era un niño y su madre le leía un libro para que se fuese a dormir luego de una pesadilla.

Jongin terminó con su trabajo, lleno una hoja con la actualización del expediente médico. La niña gozaba de una excelente salud. Crecimiento adecuado a su edad, le dio una breve explicación y le indicó lo que debía hacer para la próxima revisión.

Sin más nada que decir o preguntar, Jongdae se fue con Eunhee, dejándolo un poco intrigado a Jongin, y como no hacerlo, la niña no tenía parecido con Jongdae, dejando aún lado el color de piel de esté. La niña era casi su clon. El medico sacudió su cabeza alejando la idea que intentaba formarse en su cabeza. Porque él no podría tener relación con esa niña ¿O sí?

(…)

Jongdae estaba alterado ¡demonios! Su cabeza se estaba llenando de ideas Jongin no podría ser tan estúpido, y el parecido entre Eunhee y él cada día era más evidente; salió del consultorio, hizo la solicitud de la siguiente cita y en cuanto la obtuvo, prácticamente corrió con Eunhee en brazos hasta su auto.

— ¿Papi está bien? ¿Quieres un beso de Kai?

—Si nena, papi quiere un beso de Kai y de Eunhee. —Tomó una bocanada de aire. Se dejó besar en la mejilla por Eunhee que ya estaba en su asiento y luego por el juguete de su hija.

Necesitaba calmarse, no podría dejar ver a su hija el malestar que sentía. Se subió en el vehículo luego de asegurarse que Eunhee estuviese en su asiento correctamente. Condujo hasta su trabajo, pero no entró al edificio. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón buscó entre sus contactos, encontrado el número que buscaba le marcó.

Siete minutos más tarde, alguien se acercó a su vehículo, Jongdae quitó el seguro y el chico entró en el automóvil. Dio marcha a su auto una vez más, hasta un pequeño parque donde su hija podría jugar, ajena a lo que su papi hablaría con su acompañante.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nos conocemos hace años y nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos... Necesito contarle esto a alguien, pero no puede ser cualquiera y tú no puedes decírselo a nadie. — Jongdae habló tan rápido que fue difícil para Minseok entenderle pero no imposible.

—Si, por mí no te preocupes, mi boca esta sellada.

—Es sobre el padre de Eunhee.

Jongdae tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar con su relato. Minseok lo escuchó atentamente; cuando Jongdae terminó se relatar el gran secreto tras Eunhee —si se podría llamar de esa forma y sin mencionar el nombre de Jongin, eso se lo llevaría a la tumba— espero la opinión del chico.

— ¿Pero ese hombre no sabe sobre tu hija?

—En lo absoluto, tuve oportunidad de contactarlo, Sehun lo conoce y él pudo haberle dicho, no obstante, no voy a revelar la identidad de ese sujeto.

—Estas en una situación complicada.

—Bastante y por si fuera poco debo verlo en la siguiente cita de Eunhee, no voy resistir esto. Soy lo suficientemente imprudente como para decirle todo al bastardo y provocar su muerte.

»Mi padre, mi hermano Sehun, hasta el esposo de tu primo, no esperarían ni un segundo en golpear al idiota por lo que paso.

Minseok se quedó en silencio un rato.

—Me dijiste que él te dijo cosas horribles ¿No es así?

—Eso dije. —Jongdae respondió sin entender a su amigo.

— ¿Si él cree lo peor de ti? Puedes usar eso a tu favor, sé que suena raro, pero si llega a surgir la menor sospecha, niega su paternidad. Además, si ha sido tan cobarde como para no revelar su identidad ante Sehun y dice ser amigo de esté. Pues...

—Es ridículo, pero, estoy tan desesperado que podría hacerlo. —Jongdae rio.

—Es descabellada, sí, pero al menos mejoró tu humor.


	3. Capítulo Tres: Sospechas y una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—No, ningún payaso... Si el más grande que encuentres, pero busca hasta debajo de las piedras.

Jongin lo observó con una ceja levantada.

—Es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando? No es tu hija. —Jongin alegó sin ser consciente de sus palabras.

—Como si lo fuese.

Sehun había pedido a su amigo reunirse en ese restaurante cerca del hospital, era fácil para Jongin llegar allí, no tenía excusas por su trabajo.

—Es absurdo.

—No lo es, Eunhee es mi princesa, de hecho la princesa de la familia. —Había una sonrisa en su rostro, una imagen tan poco común en Sehun.

—Sus padres podrían molestarse por la forma en tratas a tu sobrina.

—Jongdae no le molesta que lo haga y el donante de esperma, no tiene derecho a opinar en este asunto, es un cobarde. —Sehun manifestó, había cierto enojó en sus palabras dirigidas al «padre» de Eunhee.

—¿Tu primo?

—Sí, creo que lo viste una vez. En esa fiesta que hice por la compra de mi casa, maldigo ese día. —Sehun le respondió.

—¿Por qué?

—Eunhee fue concebida esa noche y el bastardo, que se jacta de ser mi amigo, no ha dado la cara. Entiendo los dos se embriagaron, nos pasa a todos a menos una vez, ¿no es así? Pero debió darla cara, y como Jongdae no quiere decir quien es o al menos describir al sujeto. —Dijo Sehun, revelando una verdad sin ser consciente de ello. Aunque sus palabras no tenían lógica al menos que supiese lo sucedido.

Por un momento muy corto Jongin abrió sus ojos con asombro, regresando a su expresión rápidamente. « ¡Demonios!» Jongin se maldijo; él recordaba muy bien esa noche.

—Eso creó.

—Te fuiste temprano ¿Cierto? —Preguntó mirando a su amigo con detenimiento.

—Si... No me sentía bien en esa ocasión.

Siguieron con la comida, Sehun haciendo algunas llamadas durante la misma y Jongin más distraído de lo usual, aunque eso Sehun no lo notó por estar más interesado en su teléfono y los detalles para el cumpleaños de Eunhee. Terminada la comida, Jongin se despidió y regreso al hospital, solicitó el historial médico de Eunhee. Nombre, edad, nombre del único padre en el registro de la niña. Se maldijo una vez más. No era tonto, él podría ser _el donante de esperma_ como lo había llamado Sehun, siendo despectivo.

No conocía a Jongdae, así que había una pequeña posibilidad que Kim Eunhee no fuese su hija, aunque ciertamente la niña tenía un parecido con él.

Estaba desconcertado, una maldita borrachera, lo había llevado a acostarse con el primo de un buen amigo, —un doncel, el consentido de la familia de Sehun, —y si eso no fuese suficientemente malo, había un probabilidad muy grande que la hija de ese individuo fuese suya. ¿Cómo demonios saldría de ese embrollo?

No solo eso, si Kim Eunhee era su hija, Kim Jongdae estaba en gran problema también, si esa pequeña era suya, si él era padre de esa niña. Tenía derecho a ser parte de la vida de la pequeña y de ser el caso la apartaría de Jongdae, no era una persona que podría darle un buen ejemplo a esa niña, o eso creía. Pero primero tenía que salir de dudas y para eso tendría que a acercarse a Jongdae.

(…)

Globos, decoraciones con motivos florales, mesa llena de regalos. Algunos niños corriendo de un lado a otro, saltando en el castillo inflable. El pastel de cumpleaños, exageradamente violeta y rosado.

Sehun no había escatimado en gastos, al organizar el cumpleaños número tres de Eunhee.

—No sé qué hará este muchacho, cuando Eunhee cumpla la mayoría de edad.

—Falta mucho para eso mamá, mi nena solo tiene tres años. —Jongdae sonrió ante eso.

—Crecen muy rápido Jongdae, yo añoro tus travesuras y me hiciste abuela muy rápido.

—Mamá...

Muchas fotografías y varias grabaciones después, la fiesta de Eunhee había llegado a su fin al atardecer. Los regalos habían sido dejados en la habitación de Eunhee, para ser abierto después. Jongdae le dio un baño a la pequeña, para ir a dormir. Ambos llegaron agotados, Joonmyeon los había llevado a casa.

La mañana siguiente, Eunhee se levantó temprano, ella quería abrir los obsequios que no tuvo la oportunidad de abrir en su fiesta, se bajó de la cama y arrastro a Kai con ella, fue a la habitación de su papi, porque no podría habría sus regalos sola tenía que estar con Jongdae.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi! Regalos. Kai quiere regalos. 

Jongdae se levantó, tomo a Eunhee, y se la llevó al baño, si ayudaría a si hija con los obsequios, pero, primero debían lavar sus dientes —los de Kai también, —y desayunar.

Habiendo hecho eso, Eunhee corrió de la cocina al baño, tenía que lavar sus dientes después del desayuno. Luego corrió a su habitación. Tomó la primera caja y espero a su papi con emoción.

— ¿Papi cómo debería llamar al señor oso, el papá de Kai?

El regalo de Sehun, además de la fiesta, fue un enorme oso de felpa, el mismo que ahora era el papá del pequeño oso de su hija.

— ¿El señor oso es el papá de Kai? —Preguntó a la niña.

—Shi.

—Porque no llamarlo como tío Sehun. —Sugirió Jongdae.

—A Kai le gusta eso.

—Bien, ahora abramos las cajas y las bolsas. —Jongdae sonrió.

(…)

Jongin no era descrito por ser una persona impulsiva, pero allí estaba, parado frente a la puerta del departamento de Jongdae. Si fue estúpido, pero también lo fue, al haber sido tan descuidado esa noche. Al igual que seguir a Sehun para obtener la dirección de Jongdae. Pero necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba aclarar sus dudas.

Era un edificio bastante lujoso. Llamó en intercomunicador, esperando que el dueño no decidiera encerrase para no hablar con él.

Un par de minutos después —que fueron una eternidad para Jongin— la puerta fue abierta lentamente. Un claro intento de evasión de parte de Jongdae. Se miraron fijamente, el uno al otro.

—Podemos, no. Necesitamos hablar, Jongdae.

—No sé de qué quiere hablar doctor Kim, a menos que sea algo relacionado con mi hija, no sé me ocurre otro motivo —dijo intentando no demostrar su desconcierto.

—Deja los rodeos a un lado, sabe muy bien cuál es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí. ¿Es necesario que haga esa pregunta?

Jongdae se sentía acorralado, no habría salida y Jongin solo necesitaba soltar esa pregunta, sabía que se refería y probablemente soltaría la sopa, allí mismo. Su mente iba a mil por hora, y la absurda idea de Minseok ahora no era tan descabellada.

—Esa noche ambos fuimos irresponsables, ¿no es así? Y es probable que hubiese _consecuencias —_ dijo Jongin _—. ¿Eunhee es mi hija?_

Jongdae rio, de una manera que para Jongin fue algo sínica. Aunque solo fueron los nervios y su maldito orgullo, que estaba tomando el mando de la situación. _«Niega su paternidad»._ Él le había dicho a Minseok que era una idea descabellada, sin embargo, no quería enfrentar a Jongin con la verdad.

—Eso no es cierto. No sé qué ideas tienes en la cabeza, pero, tú no eres el padre de _mi_ Eunhee—en su voz había una falsa seguridad—. Ese sujeto, nos abandonó en cuanto supo sobre ella, así...

—Debes ser muy descarado, al mentirle a tu adorado primo. ¿O es una mentira lo que les dijiste a todos? que tu hija es el resultado de un rollo de una noche, en la casa de tu primo. Por si lo olvidaste, pasaste la noche conmigo.

Jongin vio las señales de sorpresa en el rostro de Jongdae.

—No presumas maldito bastardo.

—Solo responde mi pregunta, es más fácil para ti —Jongdae desvío la mirada. Ahora si no tenía forma de escapar—. Sera menos engorroso si me dices la verdad.

—Empecé a con náuseas y mareos tiempo después de esa noche, no había pensado en un embarazo, fui al médico solo para reafirmar el resultado de una prueba... Eunhee... ella es tu... hija.

—¿Qué? —Sehun había ido a visitar a Eunhee. Llevaba un trozo de pastel para la niña.

Postre que terminó en suelo del pasillo.

La discusión de Jongin y Jongdae se había dado justo allí. La ira y el rencor invadieron el cuerpo de Sehun, quien se abalanzó sobre Jongin, sin embargo, no logró llegar hasta él, Jongdae se interpuso en su camino, evitando así la paliza que Sehun deseaba propinarle a su amigo.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: La verdad.

Jongdae logró calmar a Sehun lo suficiente como para lograr dialogar con él. Algo difícil realmente, teniendo en cuenta el resentimiento que Sehun tenía por aquel desconocido, que ahora sabia era Jongin. Entraron al departamento los tres en silencio.

Jongdae no podría mirar a su primo a la cara, estaba avergonzado decepcionado, no de Sehun sino de él mismo. Aunque cierto peso sobre su hombros se había desvanecido.

—Uno de ustedes tiene que darme una explicación.

—Tu amigo es el padre de...

—Papi, Kai quiere visitar a Chanhyun. —Eunhee entró a habitación, llevando consigo su oso de felpa.

Jongdae se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta la niña, tomándola en sus brazos, de alguna manera alejándola de Jongin.

—Bien papi, llevará a Kai y Eunhee a casa de tío Baekhyun.

—El señor doctor. —Señaló la niña al notar la presencia de Jongin.

—Es un amigo de tío Sehun.

—Hola y adiós tío Sehun. —Jongdae dejó esos dos en su departamento rogando al cielo que no llegarán a los golpes y ese escenario era bastante factible.

—Nos vemos princesa —dijo Sehun antes que Jongdae se llevara a la pequeña. —Eres un hijo de perra. ¿De dónde te conoce?

—Mi madre no tiene la culpa de mis estupideces. Y me asignaron en el hospital, soy su pediatra.

—Tienes razón. Pero eso no quita que eres un cobarde. — Soltó Sehun muy irritado —La persona con quien metiste la pata fue Jongdae ¿cierto?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué te apareces en la vida de Eunhee después de cuatro años? —Preguntó Sehun en busca de una explicación.

—Yo no sabía de su existencia, solo vine aquí, para hablar con tu primo para obtener una respuesta.

—Y lo peor de todo es que se parece a ti. Cada año que pasa tus rasgos en ella son más fuertes —Sehun suspiró—, sabes, tenía una sospecha, pero tu historia o la de Jongdae no coincidían; ahora sé que me mentiste. Y yo quejándome del padre de Eunhee y lo tenía tan cerca.

» ¿Qué planeas ahora? Por qué dudo que quieras una relación con Jongdae, por el simple hecho de que sabes que es tu hija, mejor dicho solo porque Jongdae no es una linda chica.

—Voy a iniciar el trámite cuanto antes. Tengo derechos como padre.

— ¿Ni siquiera harás una prueba de ADN? —preguntó Sehun.

—Ese juego de evasión no le sirvió a tu primo. Pero, creo que será necesaria en algún momento y esperó su cooperación.

—Tú no vas a quitarme a mi hija, es mía. Solo mía, que te entre eso en tu maldita cabeza. Malnacido. —Jongdae había regresado, solo para escuchar las palabras de Jongin.

—No estás en una buena posición, como para hacer ese tipo de declaraciones, haberme ocultado a Eunhee, es un punto en tu contra y de ser necesario, iniciaré una pelea por su custodia. Sera mejor que cooperes.

Jongdae miró a Sehun, en busca de ayuda, porque se sentía sin salida.

—Es lamentable, pero creo que él tiene razón y una batalla legal entre ustedes dos, no es lo mejor para Eunhee.

—No vas a quitarme a mi hija.

—Si cooperas y no hay motivos, no creo que eso sea necesario.

Jongdae mantuvo la boca cerrada, quería dejar libre unas cuantas palabras hacia Jongin pero eso no arreglaría las cosas, y podría ser contraproducente para él. De tal forma como Jongin lo anunció, dio inicio los trámites legales para reconocer a Eunhee como su hija y el día para realizar la prueba de ADN, solo para reafirmar lo que ya era obvio, Kim Eunhee era hija del Kim Jongin.

Al darse conocer la situación ante la familia Kim, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, enojo, frustración del patriarca de la familia. Claro esto él no retiro su apoyo a su hijo, por otro lado su madre y su hermano, solo hicieron algunas preguntas, sobre Jongin que fueron resueltas por Sehun. Quien ahora había retirado el habla al galeno temporalmente, al menos hasta que el enojo se fuer de su sistema.

Llegado el momento de explicarle a la pequeña que «el señor doctor, amigo de tío Sehun, era su papá», fue mucho más difícil para Jongdae, es decir cómo le haces comprender a una niña pequeña, que su padre estaría presente en su vida, que no solo era Jongdae y los tíos y tías. 

—¿El señor doctor, es cómo el señor oso Sehun? ¿Cómo el papá de Kai?

—Sí princesa, —Dijo Jongdae.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo? ¿Ahora tengo dos papás como Chanhyun?

—Así es cariño. —Le explicó Jongdae. Eunhee solo sonrió y abrazo a Jongdae.

Eunhee fue un poco tímida al principio, no obstante, Jongin estaba empezando a ganarse a la niña. En una visita al departamento de Jongdae, visita asignada por el estado al llegar al acuerdo de custodia compartida. Él le había traído como regalo un oso blanco y pequeño, de inmediato la niña había dicho que sería la hermanita de Kai, su oso se felpa.

Esa misma tarde, Eunhee le presento a Jongin «la familia de Kai». Primero estaba Kai, su oso, luego estaba el señor oso Sehun, el papá de Kai y su hermanita sin nombre y por último pero no menos importante, el oso blanco llamado Arai, la mamá de Kai. «Papi me ayudó a darle un nombre, Arai se parece a papi».

«Arai trabaja dibujando casas, como papi y el señor oso Sehun tiene un edificio donde hacen eso libros que no se pueden colorear, como tío Sehun». Siguió contando la niña. «Arai tiene un hermano, es el tío de Kai, se llama Suho y es un conejo, y el abuelo conejo y la abuela osa. Ellos no viven en casa de papi, viven el casa de mi abuelito y la casa de mi abuelita, ellos viven en esas casa porque les gusta».

Después de esa tarde de juegos, Eunhee se cansó que luego de un baño y la cena quedó rendida ante el sueño.

—Ella es tan burbujeante. Me habló sobre el árbol genealógico de sus juguetes y...

—La familia Oso–Conejo. Arai y Kai son osos, su abuelo y tío son conejos blancos. Es un juego que Sehun y yo creamos para ella y de a poco ha crecido hasta ser lo que es ahora. Fue una broma de un amigo y ahora ella tiene una familia de felpa.

—Es hora de irme, no vemos la próxima semana. —Dijo Jongin, la comunicación entre Jongdae y él apenas podría llamarse de esa forma. Lejos de Eunhee, cuando solo eran ellos dos por unos escasos minutos, en los que solo era silencio puro.

—Hasta luego. —Jongdae cerró la puerta, estaba exhausto.

Buscó su teléfono, y le marcó a Minseok. Media hora más tarde él se presentó allí. Necesitaba hablar con un amigo y Minseok era lo suficientemente confiable, para él. Baekhyun no era buen consejero, Jongdae no lo consideraba así, pues la última vez que intentó hablar con su amigo y vecino sobre ello, Baekhyun con la expresión más seria que había visto en su rostro le dijo. «Lo que existe entre ustedes no es más que frustración sexual, solo has lo que tienes que hacer y olvídate de lo demás».

Jongdae negó ante argumento de su amigo, pero él no se quedó con esa respuesta, «oh Vamos Dae, hace mucho que no tienes acción. Solo déjate llevar, además, no esta tan mal». Después de eso prefirió no hablar del tema con Baekhyun.

—Te ves agotado.

—No solo es un desgaste físico, sino emocional. La incertidumbre me está matando, no confió en él. No me parece confiable. — Dijo, luego bebió un poco de té, buscado un poco de relajación 

—Tienes tus razones Jongdae y Sehun que te puede decir sobre... ¿Jongin?

—Sehun dice que ese idiota no es mala persona, pero hay un pequeño detalle. El bastardo tiene un rencor irracional a las personas como tú y como yo. —Jongdae suspiró.

— ¿Personas felices?

—No hablo de eso. Jongin odia a los donceles, por alguna extraña razón o razones que solo él conoce. — Jongdae suspiro con agotamiento.

—Entiendo, he conocido algunos individuos con ese pensamiento —Minseok lo imito—. Tranquilo hyung, es posible que las cosas mejoren cuando ustedes se relacionen un poco. 

—Eso espero. 

Las visitas continuaron. Jongin comenzó a notar un lado de Jongdae que no había tenido posibilidad de ver, por la manera en que se dieron las cosas entre ellos. Aunque le costó al principió aceptar que como padre, de Jongdae no podría tener ninguna queja. Eunhee estaba bien cuidada.

También, que Jongdae no era la persona que él había imaginado y que era más cercano a la idea o la forma en que Sehun lo había descrito. Aunque cuando Eunhee o Sehun no estaba presente esa sonrisa gatuna, que quizás le había fascinado un poco, desaparecía del rostro del arquitecto.

Esa fina expresión, que él no había tenido el gusto de causar, esa expresión en Jongdae que no debería importarle, porque Jongin no estaba interesado en Jongdae, o eso se repetía cada vez que lo veía, cuando tenía una conversación con Eunhee, que no podía dejar de hablar de lo genial que era su papi.

Jongin llegó al departamento de Jongdae para ver a Eunhee, _su nena_. Porque la niña ya lo llamaba papá y eso lo había hecho muy feliz. Anunció su llegada y la puerta fue abierta por un desconocido, un individuo pequeño y rubio. Jongin creyó haberse equivocado por un momento, hasta que esa persona que le abrió la puerta, le indicó que pasará, Jongdae estaba algo ocupado para abrirle.

Se molestó al instante, fue invadido por la rabia, con solo ver la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, en si no era algo que podría suscitar malos entendidos, sin embargo, eso le importó poco, estaba molesto y punto. Jongdae estaba acompañado de un sujeto muy alto, incluso más alto que él, distraídos en la cocina, y parecían muy cómodos, gustosos, de aquello que estaban preparando. 

—Dae, _tu amigo_ está aquí —el rubio que no se había presentado en ningún momento anuncio.

—Gracias Baekhyun. —Jongdae limpió sus manos con un paño. —Eunhee está en su habitación.

Jongdae se acercó él, caminado delante Jongin.

—No es necesario que me guíes, ya sé cuál es su habitación.

—Es mi casa y puedo hacerlo si me da la gana ¿Puedes hacerte un favor? Cambia esa cara, Eunhee pensará que estás molesto y que ella es la causa. —Dijo Jongdae.

Media hora más tarde, Baekhyun se acercó a la habitación de Eunhee, Jongin y ella, estaban en una fiesta, en cumpleaños de abuelo conejo.

—Siento interrumpir su festejo, es hora de comer… Jongin ¿cierto? esperó que no te moleste acompañarnos.

Jongin se sentía incómodo, ser invitado por Baekhyun a comer con ellos, era horrible, no encajaba en ese ambiente, cálido y cordial, además aún seguía un poco molesto por lo que había visto. Aun cuando no había esa clase de relación entre Chanyeol y Jongdae, pero eso Jongin no lo sabía. Estando sentado en la mesa Eunhee le presentó al tío Chanyeol, el papá de Chanhyun. Baekhyun o el tío Baek el papi de Chanhyun y bueno el pequeño Chanhyun el infante de un año y medio de edad. Jongin mantuvo en silencio durante la comida, ¿que podría conversar con esa pareja o Jongdae?

Al momento de finalizar su visita, se despidió de su hija y de Jongdae, que se despidió con su habitual «hasta luego».

Al llegar a su hogar, luego de un baño y un par de tragos, revisó las noticias en su tableta, algunas fotografías y actualizaciones en las redes sociales. Unas imágenes llamaron su atención, era un álbum posteado por Sehun, más de veinte imágenes, pero solo un para resaltaron del resto, en ellas Jongdae, demasiado cerca, al parecer, de un individuo que el conocía de fotos, y las noticias. _Kim Joonmyeon._

Una vez más la sensación de molestia lo lleno, había sentido celos de Chanyeol y su trato hacia Jongdae y ahora de Joonmyeon un tipo con dinero y poder. Jongin no podía explicar aquello, el no debería estar experimentando eso, Jongdae solo era el papi de Eunhee, su relación se basaba solo en eso. Él no tendría, no debía, no podría, estar sintiendo algo por Jongdae, su orgullo no le permitía aquello. Si quiera pensar en esa posibilidad era un traición a sí mismo. Sin embargo allí estaba, descansado sobre su cama con el aparato de última generación, experimentando celos por Kim Jongdae.


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Hermanos Kim

Que otra persona lo recibiera en la puerta en del departamento de Jongdae. Primero Baekhyun, luego Chanyeol, porque Jongdae estaba ocupado con alguna cosa, y por último, Sehun, quien fue muy poco amable al recibirlo se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de rutina. Jongin se mantuvo calmado en la superficie, no quería problemas, y menos con Sehun, ya tenía bastante.

—Joonmyeon, él es Jongin, el bastardo que planeamos desaparecer. —Sehun se había distanciado de él, y su trato hacia Jongin era diferente por obvias razones. —Jongin, es él es Joonmyeon el hermano de Jongdae.

La amigable expresión de Joonmyeon cambio en el momento que Sehun lo presentó.

—No voy a mentir, no estoy seguro que ahora sea un placer conocerlo señor Kim.

« ¿Hermano?» Pensó, y que patético se sentía, celar al otro padre de su hija, y con el hermano de esté. Jongin mantuvo su expresión tranquila, no ganaba nada con alterarse.

—Entiendo.

—Jongdae y Eunhee fueron por unas cosas al súper mercado. —Declaró Joonmyeon, Sus palabras no fueron despectivas aunque su tono de voz era otra historia.

El ambiente entre ellos era claramente tenso. Jongin tomó asiento en el sofá, tenía que esperar a Jongdae y Eunhee, sin certeza de cuanto o a donde exactamente habría ido el arquitecto con su hija.

—Estoy de vuelta. —Jongdae tenía a Eunhee sujeta con su mano derecha y en la izquierda una bolsa de víveres.

Y no estaba solo, otro individuo aún sin identificar para Jongin traía el resto de las bolsas. Joonmyeon se abandonó su asiento presuroso. Tomó las bolsas de la mano del sujeto presentado después como Yìxīng, el esposo de Joonmyeon.

Eunhee soltó la mano de Jongdae, y corrió hasta Jongin en cuanto lo vio.

—papá, Kai dice hola.

—Hola princesa.

—Olvidaste a Kai. —Corrigió Eunhee.

—Hola... Kai.

—Dae, es hora de irnos, nos vemos en el trabajo. — Joonmyeon dirigió su vista a Jongin, —señor Kim me gustaría hablar con usted, si en el futuro se da la oportunidad.

Joonmyeon le generaba algo de pavor, demasiada amabilidad y educación de su parte dirigida hacia él, que podría ser real. La reacción Joonmyeon no era normal para él, Joonmyeon debió mostrar su enojo, insultarlo, intentar golpearlo, y no saludarlo o sugerir un encuentro sin segundas intenciones, aparentemente.

—Me parece bien.

Los familiares de Jongdae se retiraron. Eunhee les pidió a ambos jugar con ella, tiempo que Jongin se la paso observando a Jongdae, su interacción con Eunhee; el lenguaje corporal del arquitecto, quien estaba algo tenso con la presencia de Jongin. Algo que el propio Jongin había notado desde hace mucho.

Para el final de su visita con Eunhee. Jongin decidió hablar con Jongdae, eventualmente Eunhee tendría que empezar a quedarse en su casa también. Exteriorizó sus pensamientos a Jongdae, y se sorprendió con sencilla respuesta de Jongdae. « ¿Es tu vivienda apta para una niña pequeña?»

Dudó en responder, él había habilitado una habitación para Eunhee el momento de saber los resultados del ADN —sin infórmale a Jongdae sobre ello claro está—.Pero no estaba seguro de que la casa fuese apta para Eunhee.

—Habla con tu abogada, pregunta que requisitos exige el estado para considerar una casa segura para un infante. ¿Algo más?

—De hecho sí, mi madre quiere conocer a Eunhee y a ti. —Reveló Jongin

— ¿A mí?

—Sí, ella está enterada sobre... nuestra situación. Además, he de creer que en algún momento tendré que conocer a tus padres. —Añadió, tanteando el terreno.

—Tú no quieres lidiar con mi padre, créeme. —Jongdae no pudo evitar reír, su padre y lengua mordaz destruirían el ego de Jongin en menos de un minuto y dejar secuelas permanentes.

(...)

La (no) tan esperada reunión con el mayor de los hermanos Kim, logró concretarse, la secretaria de Joonmyeon había conseguido contactarse con él, con altas probabilidades de haber sido ayudada por Sehun o Jongdae, pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

Joonmyeon lo citó en un restaurante; Jongin llegó temprano y Joonmyeon llegó a la hora acordada acompañado de su esposo. Una vez más esa avasalladora amabilidad de Joonmyeon que lo mantenía en un estado de alerta y la agradable sonrisa de Yìxīng que solo le provocaba el efecto contrario.

—Quiero ser claro señor Kim. No estoy feliz con la situación entre usted y mi hermano.

—Entiendo que la convergencia de acontecimientos que nos relaciona no es la ideal, pero, no es como si pudiésemos volver atrás. Y debo añadir que prefiero y quiero que las cosas sean las más sencillas y tranquilas tanto para mí como para su hermano. Es lo mejor para Eunhee —expuso si permitir que sus trémulos pensamientos lo dominen ante el desconocido, pues Jongin no conoce realmente a Joonmyeon.

—Me complace saber eso señor Kim. Como ya ha de usted saber Jongdae es mi hermano menor y como hermano mayor no voy a permitir que usted lo lastime de alguna manera, ¿Soy claro?

— _Joon... —_ Yìxīng habló.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

—Tómelo como una advertencia si así lo desea. —Respondió su voz era tranquila y al mismo tiempo firme.

—Kim Joonmyeon. —Yìxīng uso un tono de advertencia, que Jongin pudo percibir.

Joonmyeon no pudo resistir más, comenzó a reír sonoramente, confundiendo a Jongin.

—Yiyi por favor.

—Termina con esto, tus chistes son nefastos. Mira al pobre hombre está a punto de golpearte o salir huyendo. — Yìxīng señaló a Jongin.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No debiste hacerle caso a las tonterías de Sehun. —Yìxīng continuó ignorando a olímpicamente al pediatra.

—Sigo aquí señores, no hablen de mí como si no estuviese presente.

—No puedo lastimarlo físicamente, Jongdae no perdonaría que me entrometa en este asunto, y la idea de Sehun es mucho menos invasiva. Además, es la reacción que esperaba —Reveló Joonmyeon con una sonrisa ahora inofensiva.

— ¿Fue una broma?

—El autor intelectual fue Sehun, podríamos decir que es una pequeña forma de desquitar mi enojo por lo sucedido, así que sí puedes tomarlo como una broma. —Declaró.

— ¿Ustedes se prestaron para algo como esto?

—Solo yo, Yìxīng no estuvo de acuerdo en ningún momento y Jongdae no está enterado. —Develó Joonmyeon, con tanta calma que todavía era increíble para Jongin.

—No tiene ninguna gracia... —Jongin abandonó su asiento enojado.

—Toma asiento Jongin, tu solo acabas de tener un mal rato —autoridad impregnada en las palabras Joonmyeon, de alguna forma lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo—. No es para te alteres de esa forma, aunque, si hay algo de verdad en mis palabras. No voy a permitir que le haga daño a mi hermano o Eunhee.

—No está en mis planes causarles algún daño.

—Reiteró mis palabras, me agrada tu disposición a llevar toda esta situación en calma —Joonmyeon ya no mostraba esa imagen de superioridad, sus palabras fueron dichas con total franqueza—. Es lo mejor para ambos y sobre todo para Eunhee, quien no culpable de cómo se dieron las cosas.

(...)

Jongdae arregló un encuentro entre Baekhyun, Minseok y él, durante sus horas de almuerzo. Hacia eso seguido, incluso antes de tener Eunhee.

—Así que... ¿Cuándo es?

—Aún no lo sé. —Dijo antes de llevar un trozo de carne a su boca.

— ¿De qué hablan?

—El innombrable, quiere que su madre y Dae se conozcan. —Respondió Baekhyun.

— ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?

—Sinceramente no lo sé y si eso te parece cuestionable, quiere conocer a mis padres, también. —Jongdae rio ante sus propias palabras.

—Tu madre no será un problema, pero tu papá... de él no estoy tan seguro.

—Eso fue lo que le dije, no con esas palabras, en fin ese no es el punto. —Añadió Jongdae.

—Yo no quería decirte esto porqué me pareció absurdo, no obstante, lo hare. Creo que Jongin se siente atraído hacia ti, Dae. —Soltó Baekhyun.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, tal vez sea la forma en que te mira, o la forma en que sus ojos decían que ojala Chanyeol muriese, por estar tan cerca de ti esa tarde, ¿Recuerdas? —expuso con una sonrisa.

—Baekhyun que tu trabajo te incluya como parte de un grupo de guionistas para el drama del horario estelar, no significa que la vida sea como en uno de esos dramas. —Habló Jongdae negando a las palabras de su amigo—. Además, no estoy interesado en él.

—Oh Dae, no dejes que tu orgullo te domine; acepta mi consejo. —Baekhyun replicó, y luego giro su atención a Minseok—. Y tú también deberías hacerme caso.

—Tú deja crear películas sobre la vida de los demás, Baekhyun. —Jongdae reiteró su postura. —No le hagas caso Minseok, los consejos de Baekhyun no tienen sentido alguno.

—Entre Sehun y yo solo existe una relación laboral, si a eso te refieres.

—Sí claro y yo me guardo mis opiniones —Baekhyun exclamó sin reparo. 

—Bien, tal vez hay algo más, pero es algo pasajero. —Dijo Minseok siendo sincero. 

—Bien, es tu turno Jongdae, admite que existe una atracción por el padre de tu hija. —Baekhyun bromeó.

—Tiene razón, feliz, pero eso no cambia nada en absoluto. —Jongdae confesó finalmente.

—Que seas sincero me basta por ahora. —Baekhyun _celebró_ su pequeño triunfo.

Desde el momento en que conoció a Jongin, y en las veces en las que había podido interactuar ligeramente con él, Baekhyun había notado algo bastante interesante. La forma consciente o inconsciente que Jongin tenía para mirar a Jongdae.

Ese interés que él se reflejaba en su mirada, a tal punto que hasta el despistado de Chanyeol, lo había notado. Incluso, la atracción disfrazada de esa aburrida expresión de Jongdae, que él ya conocía en el arquitecto, cuando no quería admitir lo que sentía. Algo estaba empezando a crecer entre esos dos, y Baekhyun lo había notado. Probablemente sus otros allegados también, solo faltaban que los principales involucrados lo notaran.


	6. Capítulo Seis: Hay una razón, para JongIn.

La visita a la casa de Jongin, para que Eunhee viese su habitación allí, una excusa para que Jongdae viera si la casa era segura. También una excusa para que Jongdae llegará a conocer, la madre de Jongin, quien difería un poco del carácter de su hijo. El primer encuentro con Jongdae fue amable y tranquilo, superando la incomodidad inicial, a causa de las circunstancias.

En un momento, en el que Jongin estaba mostrándole la casa a Eunhee, Jongdae y Minyeong se quedaron en la sala, a petición de la señora. La amble mujer inició con Jongdae una trivial conversación para romper el hielo, luego de la nada cuando Jongdae parecía relajado con la situación, pidió disculpas en nombre de su hijo. A lo que él negó, Jongdae no podría aceptar las disculpas de una mujer que era inocente de lo sucedido, también se sorprendió por la forma o la idea que la madre de Jongin tenía de él.

—De igual forma siento que debo disculparme, sé cómo él puede reaccionar y esto segura que fue grosero contigo. —Dijo la señora.

—No sé preocupe Minyeong, he dejado eso en el pasado por mi propio bien y el de mi hija.

Mientras, Jongin y una emocionada Eunhee saltando de un lado a otro por su nueva habitación con algunos osos de felpa. _Más familia para Kai…_

Eunhee fue hasta la sala en busca de su papi y la abuela para mostrarle su nueva habitación. Para el final de la visita de Jongdae —la madre de Jongin ya no estaba, —Eunhee estaba dormida en los brazos de Jongdae y a pocos pasos de la salida del departamento.

— ¿Crees qué es seguro para ella? —Preguntó a Jongdae.

—Sí, seguiste las indicaciones de tu abogada y yo no veo nada fuera de lugar. —Jongdae respondió con franqueza.

—Soojung, fue de mucha ayuda.

—Ella es bien parecida y ustedes parecen muy cercanos. —Soltó sin meditar sus palabras.

—Mantuvimos una relación en el pasado, de hecho. —En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Jongin se arrepintió. « ¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso a Jongdae?» —Creí que no te iban las mujeres, por... ya sabes...

—Tienes razón sobre eso, Chanyeol es una prueba sobre mi falta de atracción hacía las mujeres. No obstante, eso no me impide admirar la belleza de una persona. —Explicó.

—¿Chanyeol?

Jongdae suspiro no tenía por qué explicarle a Jongin sobre su relación con Chanyeol, sin embargo, termino hablando de ello con Jongin.

—Chanyeol no es solo un amigo cercano, es mi ex novio, y de hecho yo le presente a Baekhyun, pero esa es otra historia y debo irme a casa. Luego podemos hablar sobre cuándo Eunhee podría quedarse aquí.

Jongin, no quiso indagar más sobre la relaciones que Jongdae haya tenido en el pasado, sin decir más, lo acompañó al estacionamiento, incluso le ayudó a Jongdae con EunHee al momento de ubicar a la niña en su asiento.

Fue sorpresivo, un poco impactante que Jongdae le revelara esa información, tan a la ligera, también, molesto e irritante que Jongdae se llevara tan bien con Chanyeol, no le entraba en la cabeza esa situación y termino hablando de ello con Sehun, quien no se contuvo al burlarse, —una vez más, —de Jongin.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— ¿Recuerdas aquélla ocasión en la que como una broma, te dije qué terminarías arrastrándote por ese sujeto misterioso con quién habías tenido _un desliz?_ —Jongin asintió sin comprender, a lo que Sehun se refería—. Fuiste atrapado por el torbellino Jongdae.

Jongin tenía la intriga plasmada en el rostro, ante el apodo que tenía Jongdae

—Baekhyun, le dio ese mote, dijo si no mal recuerdo, que Jongdae tiene una personalidad atrayente y tarde o temprano terminas siendo absorbido por ella; estuvimos de acuerdo con eso, incluso su padre. No te preocupes, aunque tengas esa sensación de no poder alejar tu atención de él o atracción, Dae no te hará caso.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Simple, Jongdae es orgulloso como no tienes idea, y la forma en que se dieron las cosas entre ustedes... Pues, no va a ceder tan fácil. Aunque no sé porque debería estar hablando esto contigo, tú rechazas a los donceles. —Soltó con malicia buscando alguna reacción en Jongin.

—Bien, no estás equivocado, el día que vi a Chanyeol en su casa, me moleste pero no hablé de ello y si estaba celoso al ver a Joonmyeon en su casa, en ese momento no sabía la relación filial que los une, hasta que ustedes me lo aclararon —por segunda ocasión, Sehun se carcajeo de la situación de Jongin. —No te burles, para con eso.

—No, porque es hilarante, estas celando a mi primo y Jongin la única razón real que te une a Jongdae es Eunhee, no tienes ningún otro lazo. No hubo una relación, ustedes no estuvieron juntos y terminaron, solo fue un desliz y ya. —Sehun continuó con la burla hacia Jongin, que le termino irritando aunque su amigo entre sus bromas tuviese toda la razón de su lado y esa era una puñalada a su ego.

Jongin abandonó su asiento, no quería seguir escuchando las tonterías de Sehun, aunque no fuesen tonterías del todo y una parte de verdad impregnada en sus bromas.

—Espera, Jongdae me pidió un favor. Bueno es capricho de Eunhee, el fin de semana uno de los amiguitos de Eunhee cumple tres años y tu hija quiere sus papás la acompañen.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo él? —Preguntó extrañado.

— Pues Joonmyeon y él han estado ocupados con el trabajo últimamente, un proyecto importante... en fin ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Estaré allí, solo debe enviarme la dirección —respondió Jongin, luego decidió cambiar el tema— ¿Qué ha pasado con el chico que te vuelve loco?

—No hablo mucho de él contigo pues sé que es una molestia, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, él no quiere algo con su jefe, o sea yo.

— ¿Es tu empleado? —Jongin preguntó sorprendido.

—Es mi asistente, empezó a trabajar conmigo recientemente.

(...)

Estaban en el parque, sentados en una de las bancas, en silencio muy cómodo; Jongin se la pasó todo el rato posando su mirada entre Eunhee, que jugaba con los demás niños, y Jongdae que estaba a su lado. Lo miraba de reojo, detallando, grabando en su memoria esas pequeñas expresiones que inconscientemente hacia Jongdae.

—Detente Jongin.

— ¿A qué te refieres? No estoy haciendo algo malo. —Dejó un toque intencional de ligereza en sus palabras.

—Para con eso de observar cada maldito movimiento que hago, es raro.

— ¿Te molesta? —Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—De hecho sí, es incómodo.

—Sabes desde que hablamos, ya sabes en mi casa. Me he preguntado, por qué tu relación con tu amigo Chanyeol no funciono —Jongin soltó sin contemplaciones—. Sé que no es mi problema, y puedes elegir no responder, aunque me gustaría saciar esa curiosidad.

—Tú lo dijiste, no es tu problema.

—Aun así, quiero saberlo. —Insistió Jongin.

—Se podría decir que, él tenía expectativas de vida, que yo no puedo o podría cumplir.

—Eso no me dice mucho —soltó aún lleno de curiosidad— ¿Sí te digo la razón ante mi actitud hacia ti al principio? Me contarías la historia tras ello.

Jongdae suspiro, él tenía un poco de interés en ello, no obstante, eso no era suficiente como para hablar de su vida privada con Jongin, ese punto de su vida que odiaba tener que explicar a los demás. Antes que Jongdae pudiese expresar su respuesta, Jongin empezó con su relato.

—Tengo un hermano, medio hermano de hecho. Es el hijo bastardo de mi padre, es un doncel y es menor que yo por un par de años —Jongin suspiro. —Es el hijo de su amante y ahora esposo.

»Pero, no es solo eso. Yo presencie como besaba a ese doncel, el otro padre de mi hermano. La razón y es algo que mi madre me ha pedido que perdone y olvide, es que me sentí traicionado, también, es que fue una traición a mi madre y me afectó demasiado.

—Es algo serio, pero puedo entender lo que sentiste, lo que no acepto, es que hayas generalizado tu resentimiento a _todos nosotros_.

—Lo sé y es algo que estoy aceptando poco a poco —Jongin sonrió—. Es tu turno.

—Yo no acepté ser más explícito con ese tema, tú hablaste por tu propia voluntad.

Jongin estaba a punto de replicar, pero la aparición de Eunhee frente a ellos, le dio pausa a su conversación. Regresaron a casa después que la fiesta llegará a su fin, Jongdae iba conduciendo, siendo guiado por Jongin.

Eunhee pasaría su primera noche en casa de Jongin. Ya en casa del mencionado, Eunhee corrió desde la entrada hasta su nueva habitación.

—Bien estas son todas las cosas que ella necesita, llama cada hora o media hora si no sabes que hacer, o si ella pregunta por algo. Si le cuesta irse a dormir puedes leer para ella el libro que está en la maleta, o puedes llamar a mi casa le gusta escuchar una canción de cuna pero es algo de familia y no es muy conocida y...

—Respira profundado, todo estará bien. —Jongin respondió entre risas.

—Solo llama si no sabes que hacer.

—La llevare mañana en la tarde, te llamare si es necesario y si no lo es, también. Cuando sea hora de ir a la cama te llamare. —Sonrió para Jongdae.

—Bien, — Jongdae se despidió de Eunhee y salió del departamento.

Jongdae regreso a su vehículos y se fue a casa, al llegar tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Jongin para saber cómo estaba Eunhee.


	7. Capítulo Siete: Hay una razón, para JongDae

Jongin se quedó con la niña, fue una experiencia agradable y distinta, no solo era una visita a casa de Jongdae de un par de horas y eso hacía más real la sensación sobre su paternidad, no es que él se haya negado ese hecho, al contrario en cuanto lo supo esa emoción, que de alguna forma lo une a Eunhee —quizás muy rápido— en los meses que han pasado desde que se conocieron. Su hija le ha cambiado la vida y gracias a ella una parte de sí mismo ha dado un giro, ese odio, el rencor irracional que tenía hacia los donceles, a su hermano menor, a la nueva pareja de su padre —que no es tan nueva pues llevan varios años juntos—. De apoco se ha estado desvaneciendo, con la gran probabilidad que no solo ha sido la pequeña Eunhee, sino el testarudo ser humano quien es Jongdae.

Quizás ahora se están llevando mejor, aunque es obvio para Jongin que Jongdae, no confía del todo en él; que Jongdae solo quiere llevar la fiesta en paz. Eso es tan claro como el hecho que irremediablemente, Jongin tiene sentimientos por Jongdae, sentimientos que ni el mismo se explica cómo surgieron, probablemente por la convivencia entre ellos, por la misma Eunhee, quien ahora pasa los fines de semana en su casa. 

Algo que había notado Jongin, además del hecho de que Jongdae parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo, no había otra persona con quien ligarlo de forma romántica, y no faltaban pretendiente, había obtenido información de la fuente más confiable que tenía, su propia hija, preguntas simulaban ser inocentes para saber si _papi tenia alguien como tío Baekhyun tenía al papá de Chanhyun._ Y si él estaba utilizando a su hijita como una ingenua informante, rogando que su pequeña no fuese hablar de esto con Jongdae. «Papi no tiene un novio», le respondió las veces que él pregunto.

La curiosidad que le había ganado tiempo atrás, cuando sin medir su palabras le pregunto a Jongdae sobre su relación con Chanyeol seguía presente y se incrementaba con el paso del tiempo, intento averiguar con Sehun, pero él solo lo dejo con más dudas, y termino develando lo que sentía por el papi de su hija, revelación que sorprendió a su amigo, en esta ocasión no hubo risas, solo unas palabras, «si eres sensato será mejor que olvides eso que sientes». 

Pero Jongin no estaba dispuesto a seguir ese consejo, y eso no significaba que iría tras Jongdae de buenas primeras, tenía que ser prudente en ese sentido, Jongdae no lo aceptaría solo porqué sí, no está seguro siquiera si Jongdae podría sentir algo por él o si podría llegar a ser correspondido, tan siquiera estaba claro en lo que sentía, por el arquitecto. Y era una frustrante situación para Jongin. 

(…)

Ellos se habían reunido en un café para hablar, sin Eunhee presente, era una taza de café con una tensa atmósfera. Saludos habituales, y luego el silencio.

—Si querías saber si tengo una relación puedes preguntar directamente, no es necesario que uses a Eunhee como informante —soltó Jongdae sorprendiendo a Jongin. —Ella me lo dijo.

—Solo quería saber si había alguien más.

—Mira, si tu problema es que alguien le haga daño a Eunhee, no te preocupes ella está por sobre cualquiera que intente entrar en mi vida. De eso puedes estar seguro. —Respondió Jongdae.

Respuesta que le provocó un sin fin de preguntas a Jongin, no era una respuesta superficial, o eso había percibido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo. —Jongdae intentó evitar las preguntas que Jongin podría formular.

Jongdae abandonó el establecimiento, se encerró en su vehículo, e intentó relajarse. No regresaría a la oficina, estaba muy estresado con la discusión, —si podría llamarla así— con Jongin.

Jongin toco la el cristal de la ventana, sacando al arquitecto de sus pensamientos.

Jongdae bajo la ventana y suspiro.

—Lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar?

Jongdae quito el seguro de la puerta de la puerta. Cuando creía que las cosas estaban yendo bien con Jongin, el otro padre de su hija, estaba haciendo algo inesperado.

—Da la vuelta.

Jongin entró en el vehículo, se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Hasta que Jongdae decidió hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ya sabes...

—Porqué quería... Por celos. —Reveló Jongin, no tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Celos?

—Sí, de cualquier hombre que tuviera alguna intención contigo, me molesta tu relación tan cordial con Chanyeol, más ahora que sé que ustedes dos tuvieron algo en el pasado. —Comentó sin ver la cual sería la reacción de Jongdae.

Jongdae no disimulo su risa, no quería y no lo haría, la revelación de Jongin era absurda para él en ese momento.

—Habló en serio, llegue al extremo de enojarme por tu cercanía con Joonmyeon, claro, en ese momento no sabía que era tu medio hermano.

—Hermano mayor, Joon y yo no hacemos esa distinción —respondió con seriedad.

—Como sea, estoy siendo sincero.

—Bien, te sientes atraído por mí–

—No es solo atracción, va más allá de eso. —Jongin lo interrumpió.

—Bien por ti pero yo ni estoy interesado en una relación, sea a corto o a largo plazo y–

Jongin lo tomó del cuello y sin dar una señal de aviso lo beso, pensó que sería rechazado de inmediato, pero Jongdae no se resistió a su acto en ese lapsus.

Al darle fin a ese efímero arrebato, Jongdae se apartó lentamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la misma razón, ya te lo dije.

—No vuelvas hacer esto, entre tú y yo, no puede y no va existir algo más. —Jongdae puntualizó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porqué yo no quiero una relación, así de sencillo, no necesito más complicaciones en mi vida —manifestó, aunque no logró convencer a Jongin, —ahora bájate de mi carro.

—No te soy indiferente.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no tiene significado alguno, solo porque eres el padre de Eunhee eso quiere decir que entre nosotros puede existir ese tipo de relación. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía. —Jongdae alegó, deseando darle fin esa situación.

—No voy rendirme...

—Has lo que quieras, sólo no le metas absurdas ideas a Eunhee en la cabeza. —estableció, acompañado de un acto de negación a las palabras de Jongin

(...)

Enterado de lo sucedido, Sehun le pidió reunirse con él, era una casa lujosa vista desde afuera y desde adentro. Era la casa de Joonmyeon, lo supo en momento en que la doméstica le desveló quien lo esperaba en esa construcción. El mayor de los hermanos Kim lo esperaba junto a Sehun, luego de una breve explicación del porqué ese lugar de reunión y porque Joonmyeon era parte de ella, el silencio se instauró.

—No voy ceder en esto no van a convencerme.

—Bien, no habló de esto porqué es algo muy personal sobre mi hermano... —dijo Joonmyeon, intentando hallar las palabras correctas—. Jongdae no quiere una relación, porqué se cansó de explicar la razón, del porque no hay un futuro, con él.

»Es la razón por la cual Chanyeol y Jongdae no tienen un matrimonio de años.

—Estás dando muchas vueltas, por favor Joonmyeon, se directo.

—Es simple, no veo un matrimonio en mi futuro, no es algo que planeo para mi vida porque no creo que sea algo que dure y no voy a perder mi tiempo en ello. —Jongdae irrumpió en la habitación.

Todos voltearon a la puerta del despacho

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu asistente es mi amigo Sehun, fue sencillo hacer hablar a Minseok. —Reveló Jongdae.

—Tú no cree en el matrimonio... —Murmuró Jongin al procesar las palabras de Jongdae.

—Más que eso y deberías seguir el consejo de Sehun —dijo Jongdae—. En éste momento de mi vida no quiero una relación o en el futuro.


	8. Capítulo Ocho: Kim MinSeok.

Tomó la bandeja de galletas, y se dirigió a la sala.

—Sabes Min deberías, dejar tu trabajo eres bueno con estas cosas.

—Solo eres amable.

— ¿Sehun también es amable? —Jongdae dijo en forma juguetona.

—No digas eso.

—No bromeo, él solo habla de ti todo el maldito tiempo. —Declaró, y no mentía parte de sus conversaciones con su primo tomaban un solo rumbo, _Minseok_.

—Para con eso Jongdae.

—Sehun quiere algo contigo. —Afirmó. Sería estúpido de parte de Jongdae no ver lo que era obvio para todos.

—No se puede es mi jefe, y la compañía tiene cierta política con los empleados.

—Trabaja para mí y asunto arreglado. —Jongdae dijo con simpleza.

—Hacerle de Cupido no te queda y tú primo debe ser quien hablé conmigo, no tú.

—Se lo diré, ustedes hacen una bonita pareja, se llevan bien y…

—Deberías pensar más en tuvida amorosa, que la de tus amigos.

—Oh Minseok, no puedo pensar en algo que no existe. —Respondió Jongdae, seguido de una carcajada.

— ¿Qué ha de padre de Eunhee?

—Después la intervención orquestada por mis familiares, creo que él llego a comprender que no hay un nosotros, en un futuro cercano o lejano. No hay no existe tal cosa. —Dijo. Luego tomó del plato otra galleta.

—No digas de esta agua no he de beber…

—Y tú no uses sabiduría popular conmigo —Jongdae se burló de esa respuesta, cuando paro su carcajada miro el reloj de su teléfono— él vendrá en media hora, debe traer a Eunhee a casa.

—Woah, Por fin tendré el placer de conocer al causante de tus dolores de cabeza. 

—Muy gracioso Kim Minseok, muy gracioso. —Se burló.

El timbre anuncio la llegada de Jongin. Jongdae abandonó el sofá donde él y Minseok se habían trasladado desde la cocina. Abrió la puerta, Eunhee corrió dentro del inmueble hacia la sala. Jongdae le dio una seña para que entre a la casa.

Jongin se congelo apenas lo vio y una reacción similar se hizo presente en Minseok.

—Hola... Jongin.

Jongdae paseó sus ojos entre Jongin y su amigo, confundido por la atmósfera incómoda y la ignorancia sobre lo que sea que estaba pasando en ese momento.

— ¿Me pueden explicar qué sucede?

—Él... —Jongin miró a Minseok—. Es mi medio hermano.

Los párpados de Jongdae se abrieron por la sorpresa que esa noticia le provocó.

—Yo–

— ¿Papi qué pasa?

—Luego te lo explicó princesa, vamos a tu habitación. —Jongdae se llevó a la niña lejos de esa confusa situación.

—No sabía que ustedes...

—Es más sorprendente saber que eres el otro padre de Eunhee, más por el rechazo que expresas todo el tiempo.

—Las cosas cambian. Supongo que lo sabes... —Dijo y su voz se fue apagando.

—Jongdae ha hablado algunas cosas.

—Bien, ahora ustedes... Podrían por favor, aclarar mis dudas.

—Te lo dije es mi medio hermano y te conté sobre esto. Debo irme.

Jongdae cerró la puerta y miro a Minseok en busca de una respuesta.

—Somos hijos del mismo padre, es solo que...

—Lo sé, bueno conozco su versión y tú no tienes la culpa de lo que tus padres hayan hecho y Jongin tiene que superarlo.

—Sabes, ahora creo que no deberías hacer caso a mis palabras. 

—Ahora él y yo nos llevamos _«bien» —_ Jongdae hizo una seña con sus manos, simulando comillas con sus dedos, _—_ no obstante, eso para nada significa que tendremos una relación más allá, de la que tenemos ahora.

(...)

Un par de días después, Jongdae y Jongin se encontraron en una cafetería. — ¿Y bien cuál es el motivo de este encuentro?

—Eunhee tendrá un pequeño evento, y tenemos que estar presente ambos. —Dijo Jongdae

—Hay algo más importante que eso, no me habrías citado aquí.

—Es cierto, te pedí venir aquí porque Minseok trabaja ahora para Sehun, así que si se da la oportunidad de volverse a encontrar espero que te comportes como el adulto que dices ser y no le causes problemas solo porque no pueden llevarse bien —respondió Jongdae— Minseok es mi amigo y lo que sea o como se haya o no desarrollado su relación no debe ser un inconveniente para el trabajo, además... Minseok es el interés amoroso de tu amigo Sehun, no metas la pata una vez más.

Eso no lo esperaba Jongin, ya de por si Sehun aún no había perdonado del todo lo sucedido entre Jongdae y él, y de alguna forma Sehun se llegase a enterar que Minseok es su medio hermano, a quien ha depreciado durante años, las probabilidad de que su amistad se fue al demonio sería muy alta.

—Una taza de café y unas galletas de avena y unas de chocolate por favor… ¿Qué vas a ordenar tú? —dijo Jongdae a la camarera.

—Un café…

Después de esa incomoda reunión con Jongdae, el galeno tenía otra preocupación en su cabeza, y ni saquera sabía cómo debería actuar de ahora en más con Minseok, y con el propio Sehun. Y esa era una razón para evitar a su amigo, inventado excusas sobre su trabajo, y lo ocupado que estaba últimamente. Sin embargo, esas mentiras como formas de evitar la situación no lo cubrieron mucho tiempo. Sehun empezó a sospechar de su extraño comportamiento.

— ¿Podrías para con este tonto juego Jongin? 

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo con poco disimulo.

—Se cuál es tu relación con Minseok. Jongdae me lo dijo, tenía esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, como si disfrutara de tu sufrimiento —Sehun rio. —Creo que no veía esa clase de expresión desde la vez que Chanyeol metió la pata en asunto con su esposo y Dae solo fue el espectador.

—Eso no es algo de lo debes alabar de Jongdae.

—No lo estoy alabando, solo estoy exponiendo una situación. —Replicó Sehun.

—Bien he estado evitándote y ya lo sabes, Minseok es mi medio hermano.

—Espero no te moleste el hecho de que tu her-medio hermano y yo... ya sabes...

— ¿Están juntos ahora?

—No, aún no. Hay ciertas políticas en la empresa familiar que nos dificulta un poco estar juntos, sin embargo eso no será un impedimento. —Sehun sonrió.

—No entiendo.

—Mi madre trabajo para mi padre... Y soy igual de insistente que mi padre. Claro está, si Minseok no está interesado tendré que olvidar todo. —Respondió SeHun.

—Sigue adelante, supongo.

(…)

—Esto es incómodo Sehun, será mejor que regrese a la oficina.

—Es tu último día como mi asistente, concédeme este capricho. —Dijo Sehun

— ¡Por el amor al cielo, Sehun! Nos seguiremos viendo, solo que ya no será en el trabajo. Además no iré muy lejos ahora voy a trabajar para Jongdae.

—Sé que es por nosotros, pero... ¡rayos! es... ya me acostumbre a tu presencia, Minseok. —Declaró.

—No exageres... Mi nuevo horario es flexible, tendré una buena paga y no habrá problemas por una vieja política empresarial que ustedes no cumplen.

—Mi padre y mi abuelo les importó muy poco. —Sehun se burló, él sería el tercer miembro de su familia que se había interesado en un empleado y roto una de las políticas de la empresa familiar.

— Que tu familia mantenga esa política si ustedes mismo llevan tres generaciones rompiéndola, es ridículo si me lo preguntas

—Lo sé... pero nos encanta el peligro. — Sehun soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario.

—Sigue siendo ridículo, Sehun.

—Eso ya no será un problema para ti, a partir de mañana serás el asistente de Jongdae y una piedra en el zapato de Jongin —dijo Sehun dejando a un lado las carcajadas—. Se van a encontrar con mucha frecuencia... No quiero estar en tus zapatos o los de él llegado esos pequeños momentos.

—Antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Jongdae, medite mucho esa posibilidad, yo estoy bien, quien tiene un problema con mi existencia es Jongin y no puedo hacer cosa alguna para remediarlo.

—Cambiando el lúgubre tema de conversación, tío te envío una invitación para la fiesta familiar... Habrá una interesante sorpresa. —Sehun saco un pequeño sobre de su traje y extendió la mano derecha con la que sujetaba el trozo de papel.

— ¿Sorpresa? 

— ¡Oh sí! Será algo impresionante, lo verás en la fiesta familiar... —Dijo Sehun.

— ¿Una sorpresa? No lo sé hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto.

—Está muy bien de tú parte sospechar de tío Kim. Sabes es un viejo zorro astuto. —Le respondió con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Minseok no dijo más, el tiempo en el que él había tenido el gusto de interactuar con los Kim —fuera de su propia familia, al compartir el apellido con Jongdae—. Es que el señor Kim era una persona bastante compleja.

—Espero que eso no sea un completo desastre a causa de tu tío... el me agrada, pero ustedes resuelven algunos problemas de una manera muy extraña.

****


	9. Capítulo Nueve: El aire huele a incomodidad

JongDae podría ser una persona amable, pero también es alguien que en en ciertas ocasiones disfruta el disgusto de ciertas personas, para especificar el disgusto de Jongin. No es como si le deseara el mal, pero saber que cada vez que tenía que comunicarse con él para cualquier asunto relacionado con Eunhee, Jongin tenía que hablar con Minseok, le producía lago de bienestar, aunque no fuese correcto.

—Minseok llama a Jongin y pregúntale si confirma su asistencia, y recuérdale que Eunhee quiere que este allí.

—Anotado Dae —Minseok tomo el teléfono e hizo lo que le Jongdae le ordeno— ¿Jongin? Buenos días… solo llamo para confirmar tu asistencia a la actividad de tu hija.

_—Estaré allí…_

—Bien, adiós. —Dijo Minseok para finalizar la llamada.

—Ni siquiera porque ya has hablado antes, deja de ser tan tenso e incómodo. En serio no sé qué tiene ese hombre en la cabeza como para ser tan obstinado.

—Creo que es de familia, papá a veces lo es. —Respondió Minseok con una carcajada ligera.

—Pero no a ese nivel.

—Jongin supera con creces a papá. —Sus ojos se abrieron y los giro.

— ¿Cada generación supera a la siguiente?

—Que buen chiste Dae. —Minseok negó con la cabeza ante tal interrogante.

Continuaron el trabajo el resto de la jornada y más o menos así fue su rutina diaria. En si Minseok ha sido uno de los pocos asistentes que ha podido llevarle el ritmo al exigente arquitecto, que estaba más que encantado con el desempeño de su amigo. El único que parecía incomodo con esa relación de trabajo no era otro que Jongin por la incomodad que sentía al tan solo pensar en tener que interactuar con su medio hermano más de lo que él hubiese preferido.

Y por si fuera poco ahora que Minseok mantenía una relación romántica con Sehun complicaba aún más las cosas para Jongin, ya no era que Sehun se interesara en su medio hermano, sino que ellos habían avanzado al siguiente nivel y eso solo significaba una cosa, mayor interacción con Minseok, de la que no estaba seguro tener o querer enfrentar. Eso le estaba generando una carga extra de estrés.

Más de la que ya tenía con solo sobrellevar la fiesta en paz con Jongdae, desde que esa conversación — _intervención_ — Jongin había dejado en pausa, para decirlo de alguna manera, sus intentos de acercarse a Jongdae, de forma romántica.

Aunque no iba rendirse tan fácilmente, es decir, para este punto él tenía claro que no era solo algo pasajero lo que estaba experimentado ya no era capaz de negarlo o ignorarlo. Claro está después de todo aquello, es probable que la vida de alguna forma lo odia, porque es la única explicación que se le ocurre, para comprender porque su medio hermano y el papi de su hija son tan cercanos.

Para Jongin no es una simple casualidad que ellos se conozcan, una cruel jugada de la vida por su mala actitud ante los donceles, ante la separación de sus padres.

(...)

El día en que tenía que ir al preescolar de Eunhee había llegado y de no ser porque ella le había pedido asistir él —después que Jongdae le avisara— no podría negarse. Claro está, lo que Jongin no esperaba que Minseok estuviese allí, es decir Minseok ahora trabajaba para Jongdae, pero eso para nada significa que lo siga a todos lados. Pero allí estaba presente su medio hermano. 

Terminada la actividad Minseok se fue por su lado, Jongdae y Jongin condujeron hasta el departamento del arquitecto. Cada uno en su respectivo vehículo. Eunhee en carro de Jongdae.

— ¿Es realmente necesario que él estuviese presente?

—Para mí lo es —dijo Jongdae si ver a la cara. —Hay ciertos asuntos que no debo aplazar, Minseok me ayuda a que ese contrato no se pierda, además que pueda estar presente en las actividades de Eunhee.

—Lo hiciste a propicito.

—No tienes pruebas de ello, pero si muchas dudas. — Jongdae sonrió.

—Está siendo demasiado obvio con tus intenciones.

—Yo no tengo intenciones de que ustedes interactúen, si eso te refieres. Claramente intento molestarte por lo que mucho que me fastidiaste con solicitar la custodia completa de Eunhee. Puedes llamarle la jugada Joonmyeon —Jongdae hizo un movimiento con sus manos para darle énfasis al nombre de su hermano. —Y veo que funciono.

—Eso no es algo que debas estar haciendo ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le das a nuestra hija?

—Ninguno que sea deplorable, no hago esto frente a ella ¿Estás loco? —Eso molesto un poco a Jongdae a pesas de que él fue el causante.

—Nos estamos llevando bien hasta ahora y esto… solo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Jongdae?

—Solo estaba aprovechándome de tu situación, Minseok estuvo de acuerdo. Dijo era como un pequeña broma para ambos, una venganza si lo ve de otra manera y en ese momento me pareció divertido. —Revelo Jongdae finamente.

—No eres un niño.

—Tú tampoco, aun así te comportas como tal —Jongdae suspiro— mira no voy discutir este asunto. No fue bueno de mi parte sacar ventaja de tu situación familiar, más aun cuando expongo a Minseok a un desagradable entorno. No se lo merece… Tal vez tu sí, pero él no.

—Sí me lo merezco, eso lo sé.

—Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, Jongin. — Le dijo Jongdae.

—Supongo que para ti fue divertido.

—Algo. —Dijo Jongdae con una sonrisa poca disimulada.

— ¿Lo suficiente como para sacarte un par de carcajadas?

—Podría decir que sí. —La expresión en su rostro se hizo más evidente.

—Al menos mi desastrosa historia familiar sirve de algo, para sacarte una sonrisa.

—No tomes ese camino Jongin, nos estamos llevando bien hasta ahora. —Le advirtió Jongdae.

—Debo irme, nos vemos el fin de semana.

—Jongin... mi padre está organizando una de esas reuniones familiares y para no hacer el cuento largo, porque fue un total fastidio que me lo dijera, él quiere conocerte. —Dijo Jongdae con un suspiro. 

— ¿No me advertiste sobre tu padre?

—Pues tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Ya conozco a los tuyos, es tu turno de enfrentar al viejo Kim y a su ex esposa —le respondió— mamá está ansiosa por conocerte y papá aún más.

(...)

—Así que fuiste descubierto por Jongin —Pronuncio Baekhyun— y te disculpaste.

—Sí Baekhyun, no voy a contarte esto de nuevo.

—Es un gran paso para ti, para ambos, quizás haya alguna oportunidad entre ustedes a futuro.

—No harás un telenovela de mi vida ya te lo dije y tampoco obtendrás el permiso para hacerlo —Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona—. Además, papá lo invito a la fiesta, va ser un desastre cuando aquella reunión se dé.

— ¿Se la diste personalmente? Apuesto una parte de ti va disfrutar ese momento… O sea, tu padre no tiene la menor intención de ser agradable con el padre de tu hija, si está haciendo esto, creo que hay dos manos blancas detrás de todo esto. 

—Joonmyeon y Sehun… ¿qué otras dos personas más pensarían en esto? —Dijo Jongdae.

—Bueno mi marido tal vez solo estaba bromeando cuando la idea surgió. —Baekhyun sonrió con cierto grado de inseguridad.

— ¿Fue su idea? Sabes que esto puede causarme problemas… El idiota podría tomarla en mi contra.

—Hay por favor Dae, estas exagerando, además que _el_ _idiota_ que ahora está más que interesando en ti, y que por la razón ya expuesta quiere congraciarse contigo, provocar una disputa a causa de su evidente impulsividad —le contesto Baekhyun— y no me mires con esa expresión, sabes muy bien que el doctor ya no te ve con desprecio, es más yo diría que estaría más que encantado de verte otra vez desnudo sucumbiendo al deseo carnal.

—Mucha palabrería Baekhyun y eso no tiene ningún sentido, además el único que se va divertir en esa fiesta serás tú, gracias a la gran idea de tu marido. —Jongdae resopló molesto.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que Channie haya dicho algo que le dio ideas a tu hermano y a tu primo. Además tampoco soy responsable de que tengamos pase libre a las reuniones familiares de la familia Kim, porque tu padre le tiene demasiado aprecio a mi marido.

—Lo sé no me lo recuerdes ¡por el amor al cielo! Mi padre aún no supera que terminará mi relación con Chanyeol. —Le contestó.

—Tranquilo Dae todo saldrá bien… Mejor termínate ese té.

Jongdae, solo esperaba que las palabras de Baekhyun se materializaran, al menos aquello que inmiscuía a su padre y a Jongin. Porque el potencial desastre que tenía a la vuelta de la esquina no dejaría nada bueno. De hecho d solo pensarlo que lo estaba alterando demasiado, aun más con lo que Baekhyun le acaba de revelar, Joonmyeon era el más sensato de los dos, pero todo eso se iba al demonio cuando cedía al impulso de idiotez que surgía de la nada, Yìxīng podría controlar aquello, sin embargo, Jongdae podría jurar que su cuñado no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo que su esposo y Sehun estaban maquinando. 

Soltó un suspiro como signo de frustración antes de tomar la tasa y consumirla de una vez, como si fuese un trago de tequila. _—¿Por qué mi hermano tiene que hacerme esto?_


	10. Capítulo Diez: Un mejor prospecto.

Jongdae pasó a buscar Jongin de camino a la casa de su padre, diagonal, mansión Kim. En su auto estaba por su puesto Eunhee, Chanyeol, Baekhyun y el pequeño Chanhyun. Apenas había espacio para él allí, el único puesto disponible era el del copiloto, o sea justo al lado de Jongdae. Y no es como si aquello fuese algo malo, aquel lugar, sin embargo, dada las circunstancias, la incertidumbre que generaba el siquiera conocer al señor Kim, y el volátil comportamiento de Jongdae los últimos días por lo antes mencionado. Tenían a Jongin dudando sobre todo.

El recorrido desde el departamento del médico hasta la mansión Kim fue bastante silencio y muy tenso, solo levemente interrumpido por el pequeño Park y sus gorjeos, Eunhee solo quiso dormir el resto del camino.

Llegaron a su destino, Jongdae bajó la ventanilla del auto e ingresó una clave en la pequeña pantalla en la entrada principal de la mansión. Unos metros adentro del terreno abierto fueron recibidos por un empleado, quien le pidió una la invitación, más la de sus acompañantes.

Jongin estaba comenzando a cuestionar que clase de hombre era el patriarca de la familia.

—Mi padre es un paranoico y solo ha hecho esté espectáculo de seguridad para hacer alarde de su dinero.

—No es tan malo. —Dijo Chanyeol.

—Yeol te voy agradecer que no elijas un bando, sabes que lo mejor para ti es permanecer neutral. —Dijo Jongdae bastante serio.

Jongdae detuvo el vehículo en la entrada a la casa, se bajó del auto seguido de los otros, él iba a despertar a Eunhee, pero Jongin ya lo había hecho y la niña en cuanto se espabiló corrió hacia el interior de la mansión.

— ¡Abuelo conejo! ¡Eunhee está aquí!

— ¿Qué acaba de suceder con exactitud? —Dijo Jongin sorprendido.

—Ella adora a mi padre… así que solo tratemos que todo salga lo mejor posible. —Dijo Jongdae.

—Bien.

Entraron a la casa, eran los últimos invitados que se esperaba en aquella fiesta, Joonmyeon y Yìxīng ya estaban allí hablando con la madre de Jongdae, Minseok y Sehun estaban presentes más los padres de este último. Así que esto sería un grado mayor de estrés para Jongin, al menos su padre y su esposo no estaban allí eso solo hubiese hecho las cosas peores.

— ¿Tu no piensas saludar a tu padre, Jongdae? 

— ¿Siquiera me vas a dejar terminar de entrar a tu casa, papá? —Le contestó a su padre.

—Por favor Joondae no es el momento para hacer escándalo. Tenemos una reunión familiar y ese debe ser la única cosa importante. —La madre de Jongdae se hizo notar... Y de qué manera, pues el señor Kim, cerró la boca inmediatamente.

—Chanyeol hijo, Baekhyun bienvenidos... —El tono de voz de JoonDae cambio rápidamente algo más afable, de hecho.

Jongdae suspiro esto sería un largo día, además que aquello no pasó desapercibido para Jongin, ahora de alguna manera había entendido aquel momento en que el arquitecto le dijo que conocer a su padre no sería agradable y ni siquiera se habían hecho las presentaciones correspondientes.

—Abuelo conejo... Eunhee tiene dos papás ahora ¿Lo ves? Él es mi papá como tú eres el papá de mi papi. —Señalo la niña en su dirección.

Bien, era oficial el Señor Kim Joondae ya tenía un rostro y un nombre que identificar para aquel sujeto que en una borrachera embarazó a su querido y adorado hijo menor. Jongin trago grueso; el hombre mayor lo miro de arriba abajó, escaneado, y el endemoniado silencio que se formó justo después de que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas, sumándole también que el tiempo para Jongin parecía haberse vuelto más lento mientras era escudriñado por el patriarca de los Kim.

_—_ Sabes Jongdae pudiste haber elegido algo... —pronuncio el hombre— ¿A qué se dedica joven...?

—Papá cura a los niños…

—Pediatra... Definitivamente debiste elegir un mejor prospecto, hijo...

— ¿Qué es un pro peto?

—Eso mi querida nieta es...

—Joondae... —Interrumpió la madre de Jongdae; con aquel tono de advertencia que a Jongin le recordaba a Yìxīng, en una situación similar de alguna forma.

Ahora podría entender de donde salieron los hermanos Kim. Joonmyeon tenía algunas similitudes con su padre, mientras que Jongdae era más el rebelde hermano menor.

—Lo mejor será pasar al comedor. —Si las miradas mataran el patriarca de los Kim ya estaría en una urna después de haber salido del crematorio, por la forma en que su ex esposa lo miro.

La orden disfrazaba de sugerencia fue acatada por los presentes.

—Ellos tienen más de 10 años desde que firmaron su separación, sin embargo mamá aún tiene el poder de ordenarle cualquier cosa al viejo y él gustoso lo cumplirá —pronunció Jongdae con seriedad—. No pediste una explicación pero igual te la voy dar porque esto quizás se vuelva aún más molesto.

Eunhee fue colocada en la mesa para niños, que en realidad solo era ella y junto a una silla para bebés para Chanhyun, Baekhyun estaría con ellos puesto que el pequeño Park solo haría un desastre con la comida si se las arreglaba por su cuenta.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla en aquella reunión, para todos menos para Jongdae y Jongin. Para Jongdae porque sabía que el único motivo de este circo era que su padre fuese juez y verdugo y para Jongin porque solo era una mancha de imperfección en la pintura que simbolizaba la familia Kim.

Y esa sensación se volvió peor cuándo Joondae continuó con su bombardeó verbal.

—Un pediatra... Un cardiólogo o un cirujano o un neurocirujano. Eso hubiese sido algo mejor a mi parecer.

—Papá por favor. —Dijo Jongdae.

—Oh, dame la razón por una vez en la vida.

—Claro... tu problema no es su título universitario, tu problema es que el padre de Eunhee no es Chanyeol. —Jongdae respondió con fastidio.

—Pues si tienes razón, dejaste ir a Chanyeol —Replicó con sinceridad—. Y no me mal entiendas Chanyeol, Baekhyun es adorable y se ganó la lotería contigo.

—Yo diría todo lo contrario Señor Kim... Soy afortunado de haber conocido a Baekhyun.

Jongin se sorprendió en gran medida y al mismo tiempo se sintió microscópico. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pasear su mirada por toda la mesa del comedor y observar a cada uno. La mayoría estaba tranquila, de hecho, como si esto fuese algo típico; solo Jongdae, su madre y él parecía desencajar con aquella imagen.

—Podríamos tener un almuerzo tranquilo en esta familia por una vez en la vida —dijo la madre de Jongdae con una voz calmada, pero firme—. Y tu Joondae, podrías ser un ser humano razonable. Si esté joven es el padre de Eunhee, es un hecho que ya no puedes remediar al igual que la dinámica de la relación entre Jongdae y Chanyeol ya no es lo que quieres. No siempre obtienes lo que deseas, así que solo aprende a aceptar las cosas como son.

—Si él me hubiese hecho caso todo habría salido como yo quería. Pero a todos ustedes les encanta llevarme la contraria. 

—Padre por favor, no es el momento adecuado para tener esta discusión. —Intervino Joonmyeon. Si bien él había sido uno de los provocadores para que su padre le enviara una invitación a Jongin esto se estaba saliendo de control.

—Claro porque tú eres el único que tiene razón en esta vida, tu eres el único que conoce como debe hacerse bien las cosas ¿no es así? Tan perfecto eres padre que nos diste a Joonmyeon y a mí, 7 madrastras —su padre había acabado con su poca paciencia. Además, había cosas que Jongdae había reprimido durante años y finamente estaban saliendo a la superficie—. No lo estoy defendiendo si eso es lo que parece, solo quiero que dejes de cuestionar cada aspecto de mi vida, como si tu fueses un ejemplo inmaculado al cual seguir.

»Si metí la pata, supéralo, no hay forma de cambiar los hechos». 

Jongdae abandono su asiento y se fue hacia el jardín, el arquitecto necesitaba pensar un poco. 

—Por fin lo dejaste ir.

—Su ingeniosa idea solo me provoco un montón de problemas… Joon ustedes no debieron alentar a papá —dijo Jongdae con los ojos cerrados— solo mira lo que han causado. Solo espero que el idiota de Jongin no empiece con las ideas locas de quitarme a Eunhee nuevamente. 

—No lo haré. —Pronuncio con tal calma que rompió la tensión que había creado Jongdae con ánimo. 

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Sehun. —respondió el galeno. 

—Ese idiota.

—Me permite hablar contigo… a solas. —Jongin mira Joonmyeon, esperando una respuesta, verbal o física. 

—Golpéalo por mí si se pasa de listo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré, ahora vete y no permitas que Eunhee se acerque a nosotros hasta que yo te lo diga —le dijo a su hermano.

Joonmyeon ingreso a la casa y por en breve lapsus ellos solo se vieron el uno al otro, como si no tuviesen otra cosa mejor que hacer a pesar de que Jongin quería hablar con Jongdae, sea lo sea aquella conversación, que él quería tener en aquel momento. 


	11. Capítulo Once: Una caja de pandora.

Jongdae aparto la mirada de Jongin, y como solo habían estado observándose, de la forma más simple cerró sus ojos dejando que la suave brisa que cruzaba el jardín y que le alborotaba el cabello lo calmara al menos un poco. 

_Como cuando era un niño y estaba molesto con su padre corría hacia el jardín a esconderse entre algunos arbustos a llorar solo, para no tener que darle una explicación a Joonmyeon, su hermano hubiese intervenido como tantas veces lo hizo y era ocasionar más problemas…_

—Ya lo he dicho demasiadas veces, pero tu pareces no captar ese punto. Yo ya no tengo intensiones de alejarte de nuestra hija, está más que claro para mí, que tú no serias capaz de hacerle daño a Eunhee de ninguna manera. Yo no…

— ¿Aún después de lo que viste? —Preguntó el arquitecto después de abrir sus ojos.

Ese gran espectáculo, el ridículo círculo orquestado por sus familiares y llevado acabo por su padre, del que estaba seguro no le traería nada absolutamente bueno.

—No podemos elegir a nuestros padres, creo que es algo que llegado a comprender gracias a ti. Y no es por lo que acaba de suceder… me refiero a mi padre y a la situación con Minseok —pronuncio el medico acortando con cautela la distancia, que de manera física lo separaba de Jongdae—. Me has dado una valiosa lección.

Jongdae se carcajeo por al que cometario, le parecía absurdo, si alguien le hubiese dichos meses antes que tendría una conversación tan tranquila con el padre de su hija y que este es lo estaría consolando por decirlo de alguna manera. Él solo se habría burlado incrédulo por tal alegato, incluso ahora le parece absurdo.

—Tu padre es un angelito, comparado con el mío —estaba sonriendo sí, pero no era expresión automática para no causar más preguntas—.Te lo advertí ¿no es así? 

—No lo sé… —Jongin le sonrió agasajado de poder verle sonreír al menos por un breve período. Aunque no era del todo lo que había apreciado como una expresión genuina.

—Oye, tu solo tienes un padrastro al que no has querido conocer y eso me parece razonable, yo en cambio tuve a 7 mujeres queriendo «ganarse mi aprecio» para que el flujo de dinero continuara llegando a sus manos…

»Tengo una cicatriz detrás de la oreja porque una de ellas se pasó de lista conmigo».

Jongdae si le regalo una sonrisa verdadera después de aquellas palabras. Una real entre algunas fingidas.

—Eso si no me lo esperaba.

La hermosa expresión que Jongin había admirado por un breve minuto, se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó y eso no le gusto en lo absoluto.

—Hay una razón por la que no me gusta venir aquí. Los malos recuerdos aún permanecen en este lugar, pero Eunhee lo adora y mi padre también a ella.

Aquella expresión fue remplazada por una sonrisa, que no tenía un gramo de tranquilidad en ella, ojos brillando en angustia, como si la discusión hubiese abierto una caja de pandora y los males contenidos en ella estuviesen a punto de escapar, apenas siendo contenido por la inesperada apertura. Para ese punto Jongin lo único que se le ocurrió fue sujetar al arquitecto en un abrazo desinteresado. 

—No crees, que… que esto cuenta como… una forma de pasarse de listo— Jongdae dijo, tal vez no había llorado o no lo haría con Jongin estando con él. Aunque su voz con claridad estaba algo quebrada.

—Solo me pareció que lo necesitabas y no tengo una segunda intensión contigo en este momento.

—No lo había pensado, pero gracias por recordarlo. —Le contesto para luego suspirar y cerrar sus ojos una vez más. Aunque no lo aparto, permitiendo que el gesto de Jongin durara un poco más.

Jongdae regreso al interior de la casa en compañía de Jongin, para ese momento la comida había llegado a su fin, antes de tomar la decisión de entrar a la casa de nuevo, Jongdae le había preguntado a Jongin si le molestaría dejara Eunhee allí en la mansión bajo el cuidado de la madre de Jongdae que la llevaría a su propia casa unas horas después. El arquitecto no quería, no desea ser visto por su hija en el estado en que se encontraba. Si bien en apariencia él se hallaba tranquilo, la verdad es que solo estaba intentado contener el llanto, tan solo quería irse a casa.

Pero eso implicaba llevarse a su hija y Jongin y realmente ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir. El pediatra estuvo de acuerdo, además, forzar los ya quebrantados límites de Jongdae sería contraproducente. Así que después de hablar con la pequeña, sus padres se retiraron.

Jongdae llevo a casa al doctor Kim quien estaba reacio a dejarlo solo, sin embargo después de la enorme pared que representa la terquedad del arquitecto le permitió seguir su camino a casa.

Y al llegar allí Jongdae se arrastró hasta su habitación, arrojo su teléfono sobre su lecho, dejo que bajo la tenue luz que entraba a su habitación desde el pasillo, y las cuatro paredes fuesen los únicos testigos de su llanto, por eso no quería que Eunhee lo viera, su pequeña preguntaría y él no sabía de qué manera le explicaría a el motivo de sus lágrimas.

Luego de aquel lapsus en que se dejó abrumar por aquellos sentimientos que en mucho tiempo no le habían afectado, y su posterior desahogo se levantó de la cama y tomo una larga ducha. No volvió a llorar, haberlo hecho le había liberado lo suficiente. Así que solo se quedó en su habitación luego de haberse salido de la ducha y el cambio de ropa. 

Pensado, porque recodar el desfiles de esposas de su padre y lo que aquello arrastraba a la superficie del océano de pensamientos que tenía, el miedo a lo desconocido, al cambio, la incertidumbre que cada nueva relación significaba. El no querer dibujar errores ajenos en su vida, así como había personas que eran abstemios, y tenían que pasar toda una vida explicando por qué no ingerían alcohol por ver como una familiar era consumido por la adicción. 

Jongdae no quería ver en él rostro de Eunhee reflejada su propia niñez, el divorcio de sus padres, la disputa legal por la custodia de Joonmyeon, le había dejado una huella que él no desea para su hija. Eso sin mencionar aquellas falsa mujeres que eran amables con su hermano y con él frente a su padre, pero cuando el abandonaba la escena, era como dos personas distintas, rostros opuestos. Como esas máscaras del teatro una feliz y una triste. Solo que su caso no había mascara triste sino el de diferentes rostros de mujeres hermosas que lo veían como un estorbo.

Y no es como si Jongdae hubiese querido ganarse la aprobación alguna de ellas. Quizás de la esposa número 3, aquella chica danesa que si era amable pero que al igual que su madre nunca coincidió con su padre. La numero 5 fue la peor, la que recibió una bofetada de su madre por haberle dejado una cicatriz detrás de un trece añero Jongdae, al no obedecerla en una desfachatez de aquella fémina. Ese matrimonio con suerte duro un año y la esposa número 7 se fue justo después del cumpleaños número 17 de Jongdae.

Aquello acontecimientos eran algo en que no había pensado en mucho tiempo, y con claridad él sabía que no fue sano, al menos Eunhee no había sido testigo de su descontrolada respuesta hacia su padre. 

Jongdae sacudió su cabeza, decidió que al menos lo que restaba de su día se olvidaría de aquellos acontecimientos, los viejos y los nuevos, y en la mañana iría por Eunhee a casa de su madre, y en cuanto tuviese algo de tiempo libre en el trabajo buscaría una terapeuta. Porque algo en sí mismo había sido liberado y era consciente de que era algo complejo con lo que lidiar. 


	12. Capítulo Doce: Días libres

Jongdae, movió la cuchara con lentitud dentro del tazón, aún estaba en pijamas un domingo por la tarde, es más solo se había cambiado de una pijamas a otras, algo que no era un problema si se tiene en cuenta que él se encuentra en su casa a tres días de haber empezado sus vacaciones. No tener que levantarse temprano era un poco aburrido ahora que Jongdae lo había pensado con detenimiento, su día domingo se podría describir como aburrido con simpleza. Si bien eran sus vacaciones estipuladas en la ley —que en el pasado y ahora había aceptado sin chistar— la idea ya no era tan placentera como en el pasado.

Eunhee, se encontraba con su padre y es probable que llegarían a la casa en algún momento, Minseok también está de vacaciones, sin embargo tenía algunos inconvenientes con su padre, relacionados con Sehun y su noviazgo.

Porque el padre de Minseok y Jongin, es quizá un poco protector con su hijo menor y aquella situación con Minseok, le hizo pensar a Jongdae, en que tanto de su padre ha de tener Jongin, es decir, relacionado con los futuros intereses amorosos de su hija, que solo es una pequeña niña.

Además, deseando que el pediatra no fuese tan sobreprotector como su padre, es decir, Minseok tiene 24 años, no es un niño pequeño o un adolescente, como para que su padre causara esos problemas. Aunque hasta cierto punto entiende al señor Kim, si alguien en algún futuro, que Jongdae, quiere creer lejano, le hace de daño a su hija no sabría cómo responder.

Aún entre aburrido y pensativo, Jongdae, sigue jugando con su comida, quizás bocadillo de la tarde, luego se ve interrumpido por Jongin, llamando a la puerta. En respuesta el arquitecto toma un plato y tapa el tazón, antes de abandonar su asiento y caminar hasta la puerta de entrada de su hogar.

—¡Papi, ya Kai está en casa y yo también!

Eunhee, abrazo a las piernas de su papi, acto seguido el arquitecto la levanto del piso, la abrazó y la beso. Imagen que le encanto a Jongin en demasía; un genuino acto de amor filial del cual él quería ser un observador habitual, día con día. 

Y mientras Jongin se hallaba sumergido en su pensamiento rosas, Jongdae dejo ir a Eunhee, a su habitación.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—Sí claro —respondió sonriente, saliendo de su ensoñación.

Más que nada por el buen ambiente que les rodeaba, además, el haber notado la vestimenta de Jongdae. 

—Lindas pijamas —comento como una pequeña broma.

—Gracias, es mi estilo para los días en que no tengo más que hacer, con el toque de un pokemon estampado en la camiseta. El último grito de la moda para los días de aburrimiento y flojera.

Ambos se carcajearon de forma genuina, como si algunas de las barreras que había entre ellos, se fuesen esfumando, o al menos la ilusión de cercanía estaba presente.

—¿No está tardando demasiado en la habitación?

—Eunhee, debe estar intentando cambiar su ropa —respondió el arquitecto—. Tal vez sea un poco desordenada, pero al menos lo intenta. 

Jongin no le dio una respuesta verbal, solo sonrió al arquitecto antes de anunciar su despedida.

—Nos veremos luego Jongin, te habría invitado algo de cereal aguado, pero tienes que irte.

—Sí… gracias por la oferta, tal vez para otra ocasión. —Le respondió con alegría y posteriormente despedirse de su hija.

—Nos vemos luego.

Jongdae, cerró la puerta y con lentitud camino a la cocina para guardar el cereal aguado e ir a la habitación de su hija, quien se encontraba vaciando su mochila. Eunhee, le conto lo que hizo en su tiempo con Jongin, lo mucho que se había divertido, tal y como lo había hecho la semana pasada. 

Los siguientes días, Jongdae, se divirtió con Eunhee, después que su pequeña hija, saliera del preescolar; también tuvo sus sesiones con la terapeuta que había buscado para ayudarle a resolver su problemas, era un avance un tanto significativo para él, aunque solo tenía dos semanas de haber empezado con ello. 

Salió a comer con Baekhyun, su hijo y Minseok, quien había logrado resolver su inconveniente con su padre.

—Así que tu papá acepto tu noviazgo con Sehun.

—No del todo, en parte sí acepto mi relación y por otro lado sigue creyendo que soy un bebé. —Dijo Minseok, al tomar un trago de la bebida fría. 

—La mayoría de los padres son así, la mayoría, algunos son la excepción a esa regla, como el padre de Jongdae, por ejemplo.

—Si te soy sincero el viejo olvido la conversación que tuvimos con respecto a eso, cuando sucedió lo de Eunhee. —Revelo el arquitecto.

—tu padre es todo un personaje.

—Brindemos con té helado por nuestros padres y porque ustedes no sean así con sus retoños. —Minseok levanto el vaso.

Baekhyun y Jongdae, imitaron al joven Kim juntando sus vasos, exclamando al unísono un «salud», para luego reír juntos. Chanhyun, también celebró aun cuando el infante no comprendía el por qué.

—Pensándolo Bien, Jongin sería el problemático en una situación hipotética con Eunhee.

—Pensé lo mismo y solo espero no tener que enfrentar una situación como esta, lo siento Min, pero sabes que estas en un medio complicado —revelo el arquitecto—no es agradable.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes elegir a tus padres.

—Tienes razón —respondió el arquitecto

—¿Qué harías si Jongin se comporta igual que su padre? —Pregunto Baekhyun.

Jongdae, no tardó en responder con suerte y exageración, fueron tan solo un par de segundos.

—Un escándalo, que solo me traería más problemas con Jongin.

—O que el pediatra intente callar tu alboroto con un beso. —Dijo Baekhyun.

—La vida no es uno de tus dramas Baekhyun… y no voy a darte mi consentimiento para alguna de tus lluvias de ideas, con tu demente jefe.

—Como sea… —Baekhyun tuvo que interrumpir la charla, para limpiar el pequeño desastre de su hijo, dejando a la deriva esa conversación.

Para el domingo, Jongdae se comunicó con el padre de su hija. Eunhee, quería ir al parque, pero acompañada de sus padres. Así que allí estaban ellos, en el parque sentados en una banca observando cada movimiento posible de su pequeña princesa. Jongin, además, volteaba a su izquierda de ver en cuando. Es decir, el pediatra luchaba con ello, aun cuando había cambiado la manera de acercarse al arquitecto, porque ser insistente no le había funcionado, además, al no estar «atacando» a Jongdae, como lo estuvo haciendo, solo logro que él arquitecto impusiera algunas barreras, o eso pensaba.

—Para con lo que haces, Jongin.

—¿Con qué? —dijo el galeno.

—De observarme de reojo y suspirar, sigue siendo molesto, igual que el cumpleaños de Leo.

—¿Leo? ¿Quién es Leo? —contesto apartando la mirada, de Jongdae— no recuerdo a…

—El pequeño niño que es amigo de Eunhee, fuimos a su cumpleaños.

Jongin, pensó que Jongdae podría estar molesto por no recordar aquel niño, es decir, su tono de voz parecía indicar aquello, más le sorprendió descubrir al sujeto de sus sueños —algunos de ellos de índole sexual— morderse el labio inferior, para no dejar en libertad una carcajada y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Jongdae no aguantó más. Jongin, se unió al arquitecto en las risas, aunque no sabía el motivo tras ella.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Acabo de recordar una conversación con Minseok —sonrió Jongdae— cuando no reencontramos en tu consultorio y tú viste a Eunhee, supe que estaba en problemas y hable con Minseok, fue su idea el decirte que no era tu hija. No tenía sentido hacerlo, pero fue lo primero que pensé.

Jongin se vio sorprendido por la declaración de Jongdae.

—Sigo sin entenderlo.

—Hace unos minutos parecías aterrado, fue algo rápido, pero lo suficiente como para pensar en lo asustado estaba, como para creer que la idea de Minseok funcionaria. —Le revelo con una sonrisa.

Una que a Jongin le encanto y que le gustaría ver más a menudo, aunque últimamente la ve seguido y eso es bastante grato para él.

—Cambiando el tema, tengo una pregunta, ¿has hablado con padre sobre Eunhee?

—Aún no —suspiro Jongin— mi relación con él no es buena, ya sabes.

—El conoce a Eunhee, me conoce, es decir, soy amigo de su hijo y desde hace tres años di a luz a su nieta, aunque él no lo sabe.

—Minseok no…

—No, tu… Minseok, es más prudente que tu padre o tú. —Le contesto relajado. 

—Sabes que… lo voy a llamar y le voy a decir que tiene una nieta.

—Buena decisión, supongo. —Le contesto sin mirarlo, teniendo que cuidar que Eunhee no se lastimara.

Desviando la mirada cada tanto, entre la amena conversación con el padre de su hija.

—Jongdae, acompáñame.

—¿Dónde? —Respondió intrigado.

—Hablar con mi padre, tú, Eunhee y yo.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque bien puede ser un completo desastre. No tanto como la comida con mi viejo, pero si podría serlo —le dijo— sabes que no tengo mucho que hacer estos días, iré, ya veremos qué pasa.

—Gracias…

—Papá, papi, quiero helado —Eunhee hizo acto de presencia. Interrumpiendo la charla beneficiosa para la peculiar relación de sus padres y que de a poco se estaba fortaleciendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy publicando las historias que tengo en wattpad por aquí...


	13. Capítulo Trece: Blanca paloma.

Haber hecho una afirmación estando demasiado emocionado por aquella salida en familia, ahora le estaba jugando en contra, ¿Cómo hablaría con su padre? Es decir, tomar el teléfono y marcarle a su padre sería una acción sencilla ¿no? Decirle: _—hola papá, soy Jongin, ¿podemos vernos? Tengo algo que decirte._

Pues no, Jongin suspiro, mientras estaba recostado en su cama, esto era más un batalla emocional que física. Finalmente, busco su teléfono y llamo a su madre, porque el pediatra no tenía entre sus contactos el número de su progenitor; el primer paso para contactar a su padre fue dado, lo siguiente sería llamarle, pero ya era tarde como para hacerlo esa noche. El siguiente día, a la hora del almuerzo, Jongin tuvo el valor de tomar su teléfono celular y llamar su padre. El pitido de espera que le indica la conexión, le estaba exasperando, como si los segundos se alejaran con tal lentitud que estuvo a punto de darle fin a la llamada, solo para terminar con su incertidumbre. Como si ni fuese suficiente con lo que ya tenía que lidiar desde que la euforia de aquel día se esfumo. 

_—Hola._

—Papá… soy Jongin, ¿podemos vernos pronto? —Dijo el pediatra.

_—Hijo… sí, cuando quieras…_

Fijaron una fecha y el lugar, se encontrarían en la casa de su padre, pero sin la presencia del esposo actual de su progenitor, por el bien del doncel y del propio Jongin. Si bien había tomado la decisión de informar a su padre sobre la existencia de su hija, aún no se sentía listo para llegar o siquiera pensar en ver al otro padre de Minseok. Si es cierto que Jongin ha avanzado de forma positiva con su conflicto con los donceles, —es decir, está enamorado de uno actualmente— sin embargo, la forma en que se dieron las cosas con su padre y su esposo, no es tan sencillo para Jongin borrarlo de su sistema. El prefiere evitar confrontaciones por el momento.

Además, de estar agotado, física y emocionalmente, por la llamada en sí, aunque el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros, por el simple hecho de realizar el acto de llamar a su padre se esfumo. Ahora solo tenía que llamar a Jongdae y avisarle cuando seria la reunión. Que en sí sería mucho más fácil para el pediatra, que llamar a su padre.

Al final de cuentas, cambio de opinión y no llambria a Jongdae, sabiendo que el arquitecto probablemente estaría, decidido darle la noticia en persona. Toco la puerta para anunciar su llegada y fue revido por Baekhyun vestido en un mameluco y por si fuera poco no era el único vestido así, Jongdae por su parte era un enorme Pikachu, Eunhee como un pequeño oso blanco saliendo de un fuerte de almohadas y el pequeño hijo de Baekhyun como un pollito. 

—Baekhyun y yo tenemos una fiesta de piyamas.

—¡Papá! —Grito la pequeña, saliendo del fuerte y corriendo hacia Jongin. 

—¿Qué le trae a nuestros fuerte de almohadas, doctor Kim? 

—Traigo noticias sobre mi padre. En tres días nos veremos y voy a decirle sobre Eunhee. —declaró el pediatra, con Eunhee en brazos.

—¿Quién es tu papá, papá?

—Es otro abuelo, princesa —le explico Jongdae.

—¿Otro abuelito?

—Sí Eunhee. —Le respondió Jongin.

—Papi, Kai necesita otro oso. 

Jongdae le sonrió como respuesta, él entendió lo que deseaba su hija. Otro oso de felpa para su familia de osos y conejos. 

—El señor oso Sehun tendrá un papá.

—Shi. —respondió Eunhee.

Tres días más tarde, Jongin, Jongdae y su hija se encontraban en el automóvil del pediatra, de camino a la casa del padre de este último y el recorrido se le hizo familiar a Jongdae, claro que el camino que recorrían se le hacía familiar, no solo era el camino que tomar a la casa del padre de Jongin, sino también el camino a la casa de la madre de Jongdae.

—En su casa, ¿en serio? —dijo Jongdae en el auto del pediatra— en su propia casa, bueno supongo que es un buen lugar.

—¿No fue buena idea? 

—Yo no dije eso, es solo que, creí que esta reunión «familiar» seria en un sitio neutral ya sabes... por el esposo de tu padre. —Dijo Jongdae. 

—¿Qué es memutral, papi?

Ambos se miraron, ¿Cómo se le explica a una niña de tres años que es «neutral» sin complicarse tanto?

—Bien, imagina que hay tres personas en un balancín, puede que uno este del lado que sube y el otro del lado que baja. Bien, una persona neutral seria esa tercera persona que no puede subir o bajar pues se encuentra en medio del balancín.

Eunhee solo parpadeo mientras miraba a Jongdae, probablemente sin entender en lo absoluto la explicación de su papi.

—¿Un balancín? —Soltó Jongin.

—¿Se le ocurre algo mejor, doctor Kim?

—No, pero creo que Eunhee no te entendió. —Le respondió.

—Como sea, Jongin, ya es hora de bajar, no evadas tu situación, fue tu idea en primer lugar.

—No es lo que hago arquitecto. —Replico con una sonrisa.

Se bajaron del vehículo, Jongin anuncio su llegada y fue recibido por su padre, quien se sorprendió al ver a Jongdae y a su hija, en la puerta de su casa. 

—Jongin bienvenido… Jongdae, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Pronto lo sabrá Jongseok. —Contesto Jongdae con Eunhee en brazos.

El padre de Jongin lo hizo pasar, dejando a Jongdae y a Eunhee en la sala jugando un oso de felpa, mientras el señor Kim y su hijo se adentraron en otra habitación para hablar en privado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, papá? — Jongin inicio con aquella sencilla pregunta.

La situación es por demás incomoda, demasiado tiempo sin hablarle a su padre, que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue preguntar por su estado actual, es decir, que otra cosa podría hacer en ese momento. Si bien su idea inicial era presentarse ante su progenitor y no irse por la ramas con ese asunto, allí estaba el haciendo lo contrario.

—Bien, qué te trae por aquí, ¿Qué causo que estés dispuesto a respirar el mismo aire que tu padre? ¿Y por qué Kim Jongdae y su hija también están presentes? 

—No seas tan duro conmigo, papá. —Le respondió. 

—Disculpa mi actitud hijo, pero las personas no cambian de un día para otro y que tú, mi hijo, quien decía odiarme y a mi esposo, que además, prometió no verme en lo que le quedara de vida y que ahora estés aquí, me parece inaudito.

—Tengo una razón de peso para estar aquí… Una persona, de hecho —contesto el pediatra—Tengo una noticia que darte...

—¿En serio? ¿Es buena o mala?

—Una buena diría yo. —soltó el pediatra alargando la espera, sin intención alguna.

Jongseok lo miro expectante, intrigado cual sería la novedad de su hijo, al que no había tenido el gusto de ver en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y por demás ser el causante de su separación. 

—Padre alguien que ha hecho ver lo equivocado que he estado, con respecto a los donceles, mi vida ha dado tantas vueltas que no sé cómo empezar. —Soltó Jongin de repente. 

Su boca parecía se independiente de orden de pensamiento que tenía en ese momento, tenía que hablar de su hija no sobre él aquel cambio gradual y radical en si mismo.

—Jongin, perdona una vez más mi incredulidad, pero no puedo creer lo que dices, además pobre de aquella persona que haya creído en tu cambio, debe ser el ser humano más ingenuo que existe en el planeta.

Jongin suspiro, si bien no esperaba esa respuesta de su padre, tampoco esperaba que él fuese a creerle d buenas a primeras y por si fuera poco aun no hablaba sobre Eunhee.

—Eunhee es mi hija…

—¿Qué? —Soltó Jongseok impresionado con aquel anuncio.

—Ya conoces a Jongdae y Eunhee, a toda su familia, supongo. Y la razón para estar aquí es Eunhee, ella es mi hija y como ya sabrás su otro padre es Jongdae, ¿comprendes lo que digo?

—¿Cómo? Pero tú… ¿Jongdae y tú están juntos?

—Fue un lio de una noche de borrachera, simplemente paso y no, para mi desgracia solo somos los padres de Eunhee. —Dijo eso ultimo sin ganas.

—Y eso no te agrada.

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo, solo quise que estuvieses enterado que tienes un nieta. —Le contesto, ya bastante incomodo era estar allí como para tener que hablar sobre sus problemas con su padre.

—Sí, tres años después de su nacimiento.

—En mi defensa, no tenía idea de la existencia de mi hija, hasta hace un par de meses, pero eso no es importante ahora. —Jongin quiso darle fi a la conversación.

El motivo de su visita fue cumplido al decirle a su padre sobre Eunhee. Así que no tenía por qué alargar más su estancia allí, Quería, deseaba retirarse ahora, ya de alguna manera liberado del peso de tener que acercarse a su padre para dar aquella noticia. 

—En serio eres imposible… ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jongin? Me tomas con la guardia baja. Aunque me alegra saber que ere tu quien me ha hecho abuelo.

—¿Y Minseok qué? —Pregunto curioso el pediatra.

—Minseok aún es joven para eso.

—Tiene 24 años, no es un niño y si eso llega a pasar debes aceptarlo. —Le dijo Jongin sin contemplaciones.

—Repite eso cuando ella ya no sea una niña que se emociona al verte llegar.

—Esto no es una competencia y ya cumplí mi cometido. Eres abuelo, ella tiene casi 4 años y su otro padre… —Jongin detuvo su parloteo.

—¿Jongdae qué? 

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo, ya te lo dije y será mejor que me vaya —dijo buscando la manera de desviar la atención sobre él—. Puedes presentarte con Eunhee, si quieres. 

—Bien, salgamos.

Jongseok se acercó a Eunhee y se presentó oficialmente como su abuelo. Eunhee solo sonrió en respuesta y luego lo bombardeo con preguntas, sobre Minseok, sobre Jongin, porque ella sabía que Jongseok era el padre de Minseok, si le gustaban los osos de felpa; incluso pregunto sobre cuál sería un nombre adecuado para uno. Cosa que le causo gracia a Jongdae.

Antes de que se retiran, Jongseok le pidió a Jongdae hablar en privado, en pocas palabras, él solo quería saber la versión de la historia del arquitecto. No obtuvo mucho de Jongdae, solo lo que ya le había dicho Jongin previamente.

—Al menos puedo agradecer que le hayas dado una lección a mi hijo.

—No me agradezca, no hay porque, Jongin solo se topó con la horma de su zapato y resulte ser yo —declaro Jongdae—. Además, no es como que usted sea una blanca paloma, para que su comentario sea un alago.

—Lo sé, pero la persona a quien lastime, ya me perdono.

—Qué suerte tiene Jonseok, yo no podría hacer eso, no me creo capaz. —Le dijo Jongdae.

—Cada persona tiene su propia reacción a una situación.

—Esa es su opinión y yo no soy quien para decirle que está bien o mal —dijo Jongdae—y no se preocupe por mí, se cómo lidiar con su hijo.

—Eso me tranquiliza. 

—Es hora de irnos —Jongin intervino.

—Cierto, tenemos una cena con mi madre.

—Pueden venir cuando quieran. —Les dijo de forma amble.

—Ya veremos, papá, solo hay que discutirlo.

—Hasta pronto otro abuelito. —Le dijo Eunhee sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro.

Jongin subió a Eunhee al asiento trasero en su silla, y antes de subir él al vehículo, detuvo a Jongdae fuera de este.

—¿Qué fue eso ultimo? No iremos a una cena.

—Eso se llama evadir una situación demasiado incomoda y no siempre funciona —le respondió con simpleza—. Ahora vamos a casa de mi madre, Eunhee y yo si tenemos planes de verla.

—Tú no dejas de sorprenderme. 

—Lo que sea igual tendrás que quedarte todo la visita, no traje mi auto y no pienso viajar en taxi con Eunhee, ¿sabes lo engorroso qué es regresar desde esta zona? —Le respondió Jongdae con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el nuevo capítulo, quería publicarlo el 14 de febrero, pero lo tenia listo desde el lunes así que por qué no publicarlo antes. 
> 
> Me contactaron para solicitar mi permiso para traducir esta historia al portugués y se los permití, así que pronto, no se cuando, el grupo de traducción SOODELIGHT tendrá en su proyectos de traducción esta historia en wattpad.
> 
> También, he de aclarar, aunque no lo creo que del todo necesario, decirles que no voy a borrar ninguna de las historias donde Chen sea uno de los protagonistas —un poco tarde quizás— se que algunas autoras lo han tomado la decisión de eliminar sus historias, cada una con su motivos y debemos respetar esa decisión. En cuanto a mí, eso no pasara a menos que wattpad lo haga, en cuyo caso estoy en Aquí, donde esta casi todas mis historias en mi blog de respaldo donde igual se encuentran todas mis historias publicadas Shorelf's Fanfics, en facebook en mi pagina Black Diamond, donde solo publico noticias sobre las actualizaciones y uno que otro dibujo mío y esta el perfil de facebook solo para mis fics, Song JiAh con la misma foto de perfil que aquí 
> 
> Sin mas que decirles espero les guste el capítulo y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
